Valerie's Secret Diary
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: Henry finds and reads Valerie's secret diary, and discovers something unexpected. The plot thickens and becomes more than just sneaking around, reading diaries. Story from Henry's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.

Reviews will help shape the series! Hope you all enjoy, Henry/Valerie fans that requested more goodies!

Valerie's Secret Diary

Father is nagging me about the feast coming this weekend. The Harvest festival is upon us, and we have to forge new sickles for the thrashers to use in the fields before the weekend. He says we have to make at least twenty. Twenty! I will get no sleep until this festival is done.

I had the pleasure of meeting Cesaire Wilk and his wife today. Father and grandmother had them over today for midday meal, to inform me that they have come to an agreement: I am to wed his youngest daughter, Valerie soon.

Grandmother gave me the same look that used to bring fear to me as a young boy, but now really just means that if I don't do what she says, I'll be cutoff from all my inheritance. Why not? I thought, it couldn't be _too bad _being married to a young and beautiful woman. It is what I've always wanted for myself, I just didn't think it would be _this soon_, or to a girl that I know doesn't love me. I'll see her running around town with the young woodcutter who is usually up to nothing good. I heard once from the Reeve, while drunk one evening, that he had gotten some girl from another village pregnant and was basically exiled from that place, eventually wandering here, just to do it all over again. Bad reputations come quicker than the plague around here.

Father expects me to work harder now that I have a wife to start preparing for, as if I didn't work hard enough for him at the forge already... Grandmother expects the same. Sometimes I just want to run away, but then I know that would make me a failure, a child again. Maybe I can catch Valerie's attention, somehow. Maybe if I work harder and forge something pretty that hopefully she'll like. Flowers wilt and die over time, but the metal I forge lasts for ages.

I am on my way to the tavern for an ale to soothe my stressed mind, when I unfortunately cross paths with Lucie Wilk. This girl has been pursuing me relentlessly for the past five months. Everyone in the village knows about her nonsensical lust for me, and its pathetic. She sees me immediately, running over to me, even though I turn on my heel and start walking the other direction. Too late, she is in front of me, heaving and grinning widely like a mad fool. Her hair is a mess with flowers half falling out of their braids.

"Henry! Hi, how—how are you today? It's lovely outside isn't it? Father's got three pigs ready for the feast on Saturday, and I'm going to be dancing and I have a new dress I'm going to wear just for you, and—"

"Lucie. Stop. I need to be somewhere right now, please excuse—."

"Oh, that's no problem! I'll walk with you to wherever you're going!" she's skipping around me as I try to avoid her.

"No, you don't understand. I want to go _alone. _Go back to your friends—."

"Oh they're fine with me being gone for a few minutes! _Hahaha_, they know I like—." She still doesn't get it. Pink flowers fall from her head when she shakes.

"Lucie. I'm sorry. But please go away." I brush my way past her pouting gaze. I hate being harsh, but sometimes it's the only thing that works. I don't look back as I hurry to the smithy for no reason other than to just get away.

Father is in the Smithy, working on one of the many sickles we have on order. His shirtsleeves are black with soot and wet with sweat as he pounds on the side of the sickle, still not noticing me standing there, catching my breath from my recent escape. He puts the sickle into the water to cool off before he notices me standing in the corner.

"Son, what's wrong? You look a mess." He says, hammering the sickle again, the clink of the hammer makes a different sound when the metal's wet.

"Escaping from Lucie Wilk again…" I sighed, finding a stool to rest on.

Father makes a noticeable smile as he shakes his head side to side in contempt. He knows how long Lucie has been chasing me, but also there is something very curious about her to him.

"There's nothing you can do about a wild animal, son, but tame it." father said, smiling knowingly at me.

"What? That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard from you." I said, laughing at his joke.

Father hammers the flat sickle again and puts it into the fire. Watching father work is inspiring to me, but somehow I feel restless, and being a blacksmith working day in and day out just isn't enough for me anymore.

Evening passes without any interruptions and I am in my bed in front of a warm fire before I know it. I finally had good ale to soothe my anxiousness from the day. I stretch my arms and flex my muscles. Tension has infected my body all day long, but a good stretch and the lasting effects of the ale are just the remedy I need tonight. Tonight. Tonight, I am still alone. Grandmother, out of the _goodness of her heart_, has provided me with a house all to myself. She says it's for the best when I am freshly married, to have a house of my own to reign. _Whatever you say, Grandmother._ I imagine Valerie lying in bed next to me. Her doe eyes would look at me from across the pillows. I imagine her sexy curves, valleys and mountains along the horizon of my bed. I imagine her soft skin and the warmth of her next to me… I feel slightly ashamed. But not entirely, since she'll be my wife by next Harvest season, if my grandmother will have anything to say about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.

Reviews will help shape the series! And they help keep me going! Hope you all enjoy, Henry/Valerie fans that requested more goodies!

Valerie's Secret Diary

I wake up in a stiff discomfort I can't shake off. I just experienced the most vivid dream about Valerie last night. It was the most colourful dream I think I've ever had. I remember a bright red wave that enveloped Valerie's naked body, and the orange Harvest moon hung over the glass lake, creating a mirror effect. She was in the middle, beckoning me. The late night ale must have influenced this dream. Still dazed, I crawl out of bed and shake my head vigorously, trying to get the images out of my mind, but they are still burned into my eyes. I stand up and stretch—oh my. I rub my pants to go flat, but it remains erect. Normally I wouldn't mind this, as it goes away eventually, but this is downright painful.

Father wanted me to come early to the smithy today to help him work on the rest of the sickles. During my walk, I avoided yet another embarrassing encounter with Lucie. Thankfully she was occupied and completely oblivious to my presence. Though I wonder where her sister is, I haven't seen her in days. I pass the bakery and smell delicious bread being baked, and I am suddenly hungry. I didn't eat anything this morning, I was too busy thinking about Valerie wrapped in that red wave. I wondered what it all meant.

As is turn the corner, I nearly collide with the very person I was thinking about. Valerie looked very flustered and apologized sweetly for nearly knocking me down.

"Where are you going?" I ask, curious about why she'd be in any rush.

"I'm late for a meeting," she says hurriedly, avoiding eye contact. I'm crushed. I have the most vivid dream about her, and here I am thinking that it was something significant between us. But as I remembered that she probably doesn't know that we're engaged, my heart sinks even more, but I can feel my pulse begin to race even more.

"Can I talk to you later?" I blurt out, completely surprised with myself.

Valerie stops trying to get past me and looks up at me, bemused. Her beautiful doe eyes stare at me just as I imagined them, only better now in person. I resisted the urge to touch her arm.

"Can I see you later, Valerie?" I ask again.

She ponders this for a moment before replying.

"I don't know Henry. Why would you want to talk to me?"

My heart sinks a little bit. I can tell she's not interested. "I have something I want to talk to you about. For… for the Harvest. Does your father need anything made for woodcutting?" I ask this without thinking. I'm just talking to her to keep her around me as long as I can.

She looks at me quizzically now; I know she can see right through me, but it was worth a shot.

"Sure…" she answers slowly. "I'll meet you at the church gate before dusk." She looked me once over, amused.

"Thanks, Valerie." I manage to say before she walks off in a hurry. I want to follow her, I hear father calling to me from the smithy entrance gate.

Work is rough today. I have Valerie on my mind, and I'm nursing two sore fingers from getting pinched in between the anvil and the sickle when stuck by my overexcited and inattentive pounding. Father scolds me for bending a sickle wrong, and generally being careless.

Come midday break, I am starving and completely bored with what I'm doing here. I let my mind wander back to my dream, and feel myself wishing time to move faster so I can meet Valerie later.

"Father, when are Valerie and I to be wed? This year?" I ask him, trying to hide my interest.

He stares at me, wondering this question himself. "As soon as they can arrange it, I suppose. Cesaire is the only one that knows about it. We're still working things out, but don't worry, it'll happen, son."

I stop chewing my sandwich. "She doesn't _know_ yet?" I say, muffled by the food stuffed in my face.

Father looks away from me. "It's that damn wolf messing everyone up. Next month is the Blood Moon month and nobody's going to want to do anything. But at least her father knows, and she'll know soon enough, don't stress it." Father returns to work, preparing the next sickle to go in the fire.

I can't handle anything right now. My head is spinning.

"I'm going for a short walk, father…. Walk of…headache.."

I can feel eyes on me. It's the weirdest, most uncomfortable sensation ever, when you know you're being watched. I turn around to see if I'm being followed. Nobody. I keep walking towards the forest. I still have a few hours before dusk, and my questionable meeting with Valerie. I don't know how to feel right now, my body is numb, but I still ache. I know that young woodcutter, whatever his name is, will mess this up for me. I just _know_ Valerie is going to turn me away, and my light and momentary happiness will snuff out with the dark candles…

The snow begins to fall around me. It's not even November yet. The hard ground crunches under my boots as I walk faster through the woods. Why can't I shake this feeling of being watched? Am I paranoid? I look up into the trees and see only what's supposed to be there; nearly bare branches, thorns, and the occasional bird's nest. I turn and keep walking when I step on something softer than the crunchy dry ground. I lift my boot up to find a small leather-bound book. It's not that dirty, I think it was dropped only recently.

I pick it up, and flip through the pages. Father taught me how to read when I was very young, but when I picked up the smithy trade at age fifteen, my desire to read fell by the wayside. I found the front of the book and looked long and hard at the delicate slanted cursive styling amid the dirt. I couldn't believe what I was reading at first, as if the gods above were playing cruel jokes on me, and furthering my self-inflicted lovelorn. My heart raced as I realized what I had in my hands was no joke, but rather a heavenly gift of unspoken proportions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.

Reviews will help shape the series! And they help keep me going! Hope you all enjoy, Henry/Valerie fans that requested more goodies!

Valerie's Secret Diary

_Her diary_. Valerie's emotions, wishes, desires, and laments. ALL here. I feel so guilty having this in my possession. This is private material. I can't read this.

Yes I can. I could keep this little book forever and nobody would find out.

I am still in the woods, the snow is falling heavier now, and making my hair wetter each minute I'm outside. I turn in a full circle, looking around to see if anyone else is near. I can't shake this feeling like I'm being watched. I mused to myself it's the gods watching me, judging me for finding this little nugget and having no intentions of returning it. No, that's not it. It's definitely something malicious. I wish now that I had brought a horse with me so that I could return quicker and not feel like I'm about to get attacked each second I'm out here alone. I'm such a coward sometimes.

When I finally return to the village, it is getting dark. I remember the meeting with Valerie and rush to the church gates. It is now dark in the village square. Most people have put barriers on their doors and locked their windows as routine defense from the wolf that hasn't been heard of for about a year now. I touch my side in search for the diary; it is still safe in my inner coat pocket.

The church gate is barren, and nobody is in sight. Perhaps I came too late and it was getting too dangerous for anyone to be outside. I eagerly searched for her nonetheless, walking into the churchyard, checking the surrounding trees and around corners. The ancient weathered headstones of the graves around me are covered in eerie shadows made by the moonlight coming through the mangled branches. The more I am alone, the more I'm losing my wits. I make one last frantic search for Valerie, calling her name and wandering through the village.

Suddenly on my right, a shadow moves. No, it is Grandmother Wilk, carrying a basket and draped in a cloak as dark as night itself. I jump in my skin at the sight of her, what is she doing out alone so late, and still lives so far away?

"Madam Wilk, you frightened me!" I say, trying to compose myself again.

"I'm sorry, dear Henry. I did not mean to scare. I am looking for my granddaughter too, I heard you calling her name." she, drops the hood on her cloak to reveal her wild dreaded hair.

"It's so late, you shouldn't be by yourself. Let me walk with you."

"I'm fine dear, I can navigate the village myself," she chuckles, "unless you want me to walk with you, Henry."

I try to hide my shame. It is late, and lately I've hated being by myself.

"Madame, let me walk with you, at least let me carry that basket for you." I extended my hand to take the basket, but she resisted.

"It's quite alright Henry! I can manage!" she said, quickly drawing away from me, like I was an outcast leper.

Perhaps it's best I leaver her alone. Plus, I didn't want her to know about Valerie's diary. _Her diary_—I almost forgot about it.

"Madame, I'll leave you to your evening. Good night." She nodded once and left me to myself, as her night-colored cloak billowed out behind her. I can't wait to go to my lonely home and read the first page.

I light all the candles on my table before I open the cover. What if I don't like what I find? What if it's all completely incomprehensible to my male mind? What if she has the most scandalous narrations of her encounters with the young woodcutter? I stare at the brown little book anxiously. I shouldn't be doing this, but here goes nothing…


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry everyone! I've been super busy with work and school-getting my masters, so it's rough! But I'll try to be better with updates!*

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.

Reviews will help shape the series! And they help keep me going! Hope you all enjoy, Henry/Valerie fans that requested more goodies!

Valerie's Secret Diary

I open the brown leather cover and turn to the first page. There, I beheld the most beautiful script I've ever seen in my entire life. It's as if she learned how to write from the most learned of monks who have dedicated their lives to the art of illuminated texts, creating art that can be read. The fluid lines of small, controlled loops and dashes transfixed me, only like the curves of her body I dote upon, only too much.

I skim the first page; the date of the first entry is from three years ago. She was sixteen years old—lots of time to cover. Her first entry goes as such:

_August 17, 1349_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Grandmother says that the reason why I am upset sometimes is because I have no one to tell my sorrows to, besides her of course, and she's been hearing far too much lately from me. So, she made me this diary to pen all my sorrow in. It's a very smart idea. So here I am giving all my burdens over to the diary, and hopefully I'll feel better by the time I'm through._

_ My childhood friend, Peter, is no longer my friend. I saw him kissing another girl today—Rose! Of all girls he chose, he got the village whore to shower his misplaced affections on. I approached him tonight before the evening shut-in. This a wolf night tonight, and young maidens like me are supposed to be indoors early. I do not fear the wolf, I would tell him to go and slay Peter for this betrayal! And I would not feel guilty; he has no other family here—they all died of the plague ages ago. Father works with him now; he just started working with them last week. Peter thought it wasn't a big deal, that he kissed Rose, and that I shouldn't be upset because we're just friends._

_Just friends? Well, if he can do that with Rose, then I'll find someone to break his heart with! Only, there are not very many young men in Daggerhorn to sway Peter's jealousy with. There is Henry Lazar though… he is handsome and quite fine. But I'm too young for him; that would be too uncanny. _

Hold up. She thinks I'm too old for her? When did a five year age gap make me "too old" for her? How is this thinking logical? Frustrated, I flipped through the pages until something caught my eye. The date read March 25th of 1352, this past spring. I rack my brain to try and remember what happened last May. Recalling my own memories are suddenly very difficult to do. I remember May was a warm month, and made working in the forge practically impossible. I remember my grandmother constantly lecturing me to be more of a man—go out and find a wife; but I already have my sights and desires set on Valerie since the very beginning, even if she was "too young" or whatever excuse she comes up with next. She's more beautiful now than ever, and she's wasting her time with that Peter.

_March 25, 1352_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I love the sunshine. It makes the worst day better again, just by going outside. But sometimes sunshine comes in different forms. Sometimes it takes the shape of a friend, family, a young man…_

_ Today was the Spring Equinox celebration, and the whole village was out in their spring finery. This was also the day that Henry Lazar asked me to dance…_

"Oh no" I thought aloud to myself, horrified, I knew what was coming next.

_I was already dancing with Peter when right during the Carnaby Dance, Henry walked over, stood right in front of me, totally ignoring Peter, and boldly asked me to dance the next one with him! The look of furious rage that happened across Peter's face was absolutely hysterical to me. But Henry was insistent on me dancing with him. I admired how brave he was for coming up to me like that—especially with Peter standing right there next to me!_

I'm pretty sure I had too much to drink that afternoon—liquid courage, as it were—but I still had to ask her, it was eating me up all week. I had to do it; otherwise, I would never have any confidence later.

_Today, my sunshine came in the form of Henry. He literally brightened my whole day up by asking me to the dance. Lord knows Peter wasn't my sunshine after that. He stormed away from me, and was very distant the rest of the week. I only wish that Henry had come back after Peter almost decked him upon asking me. _

I had to pause from reading. My hands were shaking! Did that mean what I thought it meant? Did I really have a chance with her? What blew it for me—if I did at all? Cause I've never stopped trying to get to see Valerie, let her know how I feel.

All my candles were starting to wane after a few hours of reading her diary and sitting, staring at the walls, wondering what it all meant. But I continued to read her daily entries from her 16 year old life—nothing really had me in them until she was seventeen going on eighteen—until there was one good candle; a small and pathetic flicker of a tired, aging flame. Flame. Peter. She hasn't mentioned any of her escapades with him for the last few entries. I wonder if something happened between them somewhere in the timeline of their lives.

I must have fallen asleep. The fireplace is cold and all the candles are out, and it's pitch black in my 3-room house. I move slowly because I have the worst kink in my neck from sleeping hunched over in my chair, I clutch the diary still open in my lap and put it on the table somewhere in front of me. I smile at it, after what I've read, that let me slip into a peaceful and assured rest for tomorrow. The last entry I read dated the first of August of this year. It is now only November, just four short months later. I'm trying to recall anything—any antic I've recently done to get her attention and affections.

But suddenly a sick realization hits me—I never met Valerie. Her grandmother couldn't find her. What happened to her? Is she safe? Is she with Peter? If the wolf ever got to her, may God curse the day I never went back to search for the most beautiful maiden in the land. I jump out of the chair, knocking it back and bumping into the corner of the table. I yelp at the pain cause I didn't see the damn thing, because all my candles are out. I blindly grope around my house in the direction of where I think I left my coat, before heading out the door.

It's very dark outside, but there is no movement. The moon is illuminated in the sky, low and pregnant with a mysterious color to it. I begin the search with Valerie's house. She lives several houses away from mine, around the bend. I approach the side first, trying to sneak up to look through the window for any sign of life. I knew I wouldn't be able to see in perfectly. And breaking in is absolutely out of the question, but I looked for a latch anyway.

The wind picked up around me, causing things to knock to the ground; brooms, buckets, an axe. The crashing sounds alone made me jump out of my skin, but it was the shadow moving behind them that made me fall from the ledge where I was standing. As it came closer, I decided I didn't want to be seen when it turned the corner. The shadow kept getting bigger and bigger the closer it came to where I was hiding in the haystacks. A cloaked figure crept out from behind the last house, someone who also didn't want to be seen out this late. As they got closer to the house, I panicked and ran towards the house, afraid that they were going to do harm. I reached for the dagger on my belt, but stopped when the figure turned around and faced me. I almost fell on my face, coming to a halt in front of her. It was Valerie. My heart was making irregular heartbeats now. I feel like there was a banner waving above my head declaring "I have your diary! See how guilty I look?"

She dropped her hood and jumped back too, she wasn't expecting me here.

"Henry! Oh my goodness, you scared the life out of me! What are you doing here?" she yelled at me in hushed tones.

"Valerie—I—I was just checking to see if you were alright! You didn't meet me tonight! Where were you? I waited for you—and your grandmother was looking for you too!" I didn't try to be discreet. She waved her arms at me, making me get quieter.

"Henry, hush up! I don't want to get in any trouble with father!"

"But what were you doing?" I persisted.

"Wait…What are you doing here? By my house, at almost 3 in the morning?" she looked at me oddly, but also slightly amused.

"I was looking for you," I straightened my back to my full height. "and since you didn't show up for our meeting tonight. And I'm still waiting for your answer please."

Valerie fidgeted with the end of her cloak for a moment before answering me.

"Henry, I was trying to run away from Peter, and I left him out in the woods. We thought we saw the wolf."

Panic rose in me again. I grabbed Valerie's hand, and nudged her to follow me into the dark and quiet house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.*

Thank you all so, so much for the great reviews! You guys truly help keep me going with the story. I hope I don't disappoint!

Valerie's Secret Diary

The house was dark except for the little streams of moonlight that shone through the cracks in the windows and the door. It seemed to be too quiet for a house that was supposed to have three other people sleeping in it.

"Henry… where's my family? The house is empty!" said Valerie, panicked as she wandered through the house checking empty beds. "They're not here! Lucie, mother, father…"

I followed her through the room, seeing for myself. Valerie came closer and clutched my hand tightly—I could feel she was nervous and wasn't expecting anyone to be gone right now.

As Valerie let go and started searching for candles, my thoughts drifted back to one of her diary entries—one from last February, when the wolf had started taking the village's animal sacrifices again after almost seven months of its absence. She wrote of how fearless she was—about how someday she planned to confront the wolf and kill him. I thought it was a bit foolish, but if she actually pulled it off, then I would probably worship her until the end of time. But when she wrote of how other things—small things like being alone and abandoned, seeing her loved ones die or leave her—that's what she's most afraid of. Forget the ugliest, most dangerous creature known to man; it's the simple _thought_ of her being alone in life that scares her the most. If I had anything to say about it, she'd never fear anything again…

Valerie finally locates and lights a candle, bringing me out of my thoughts and into the present again. She's right; the house is completely empty except for the two of us.

"Henry," begins Valerie very softly, "why were you really outside my house just now?"

"I told you, I was worried about you after you didn't show up for our meeting last night. I was sure you'd be there, but when you weren't, I decided to go searching for you."

"Yes, but why are you here _so late?_ It will be dawn in a few hours!"

"Well, that just goes to show you how worried I was. I've been looking for you all night!" I lied. But she seemed to take it. "I also came across your grandmother; she was out late looking for you too. Now that should cause you to think about how much stress you've caused people—not just me." I added, trying to make her see the situation.

Valerie's gaze shifted to the floor. She seemed a little bit guilty for running off without telling anyone… but I could tell there was something else.

"You can tell me what really happened, Valerie. I know there's got to be some other reason for this."

Valerie walked back towards the table to light more candles. It was cold in the dark and empty house. She looked at me uneasily before returning to her task.

"How could you tell…" she whispered.

"Let's just say I know you better than you think I do…" I answered slyly. She looked back up at me, interested.

"_What_ do you think you know about me, Henry Lazar?" she challenged.

"I know that you're a very strong willed woman, that there's not a lot in this world that scares you, but there's plenty that makes you upset. And I know that you need someone to talk to right now." I offered.

She looked at me intensely, coming closer. I could see her doe eyes better, they were brimmed with tears.

"I was looking for Peter tonight… we were supposed to sneak away again. It was another dare I took during the full moon to fulfill my desires, but he didn't show up… which was why I didn't go to the church yard. I had forgotten about it… I'm sorry,"

No surprise there. I knew she had forgotten about it.

"After searching in all the usual places for him, I went to his hut and finally found him. Henry, I lied to you. There was no wolf tonight, and there was no running away from him. I was so angry when I finally found Peter. I wish the wolf was around…" She started to sob into her hands, upset. I stepped closer to her, touching her shoulders lightly, unsure. _"He was sleeping with Rose, they have been going behind my back for weeks now!"_ her sobs turn to anger. She crumbled in front of me, grasping the edges of my boots.

I've never seen a woman more pathetic, but I felt bad for her. I kneeled down and took her into my arms, holding her tight, and allowing her to cry properly instead of being a mess on the floor.

"Henry, you're such a sweet man. Why have I been so cruel to you?" she barely whispered.

"It's alright, I don't care. As long as you're happy, I don't care." I sort of lied. I did want her to be happy, but I also wanted so badly for her to love me back the way I've loved and cared for her.

She called my bluff on that last comment. She brought herself up and hugged my head, cradling me between her soft breasts. "I know you don't mean that." She whispered again. As we both kneeled on the floor, she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me. _Gods, it was a real kiss. _A kiss of passion and need, and I hoped she really meant it.

We kissed until a sudden noise from the door broke us apart. The door slammed open and we turned around to see what it was. Her hands were shaking as we stood up. It was Mrs. Wilk and my father in the doorway, completely unexpected, looking as stunned as Valerie and I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.*

Thank you all so, so much for the great reviews! You guys truly help keep me going with the story. I hope I don't disappoint!

Valerie's Secret Diary

"What is going on here?" inquired Valerie's mother, trying to shoo my father out of sight from the door.

Valerie looked stunned and confused, as she tried to compose herself from the kiss and sudden interruption.

"I might ask you the same thing to you, father." I replied harshly, standing to my full height, which was a good head taller than him.

Father stepped into the house despite Mrs. Wilk's attempts to keep him outside.

"Son, you don't need to get upset. Suzette and I are old friends. I was comforting her, as—."

I laughed, completely unbelieving him. I shook my head in disapproval. He wasn't doing anything he's going to say he was. I've seen the way he watches her in the market, from inside the forge.

"Well, it seems, Adrien, that Henry here was doing the same thing for Valerie… am I right, sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Wilk suggestively. She didn't trust us either, but she didn't know about Peter.

"Where is father?" asked Valerie to her mother. Mrs. Wilk looked nervous.

"I don't know, Valerie, that's why I asked Adrien to help me look for him." She said matter-of-factly.

There was reasonable doubt oozing out of everyone. Neither Valerie nor I trusted our parents, and neither of our parents believed us.

We skirted around each other as father and Mrs. Wilk entered the threshold of the house. Valerie stared judgingly at her mother, realizing exactly what this was. And I, knowing my own father's tendencies, had a similar idea.

"Mother, where is my father? Why were you gone when I finally came home?"

Mrs. Wilk looked nervous, but tried to be diplomatic…more like manipulative, with answering her doubtful daughter.

"Your father sometimes goes out during the evenings; go on walks to clear his head when he can't sleep. I think tonight though, he went out with a small hunting party to see if they could trap the wolf. I always tell him to stay, but he never does."

I stared at my father, ashamed. I knew he had been messing around with her. I always suspected they had something going on, ever since I was young, but this tonight confirms it. I don't even think I'd be surprised if Valerie's older sister, Lucie, was my half-sister, with the way those two sneak around the village. This also makes sense how I treat her the way I do… I don't see Lucie the way I see Valerie.

"Father, can I talk to you outside?" I ask very sternly. He nods and we go outside.

"I know what you're up to. And I really think you should stop, because your lies and everything else you and Suzette are doing is wrong, and it's hurting me and Valerie." There. I said it. Now he knows.

Father looks at me long and hard. He's reading me, trying to figure me out. Hell, he hasn't been able to do that my entire life, why keep trying to do the impossible.

"Son, I've lived my life. Whatever happens now, I accept it. But you…you are still young with your whole life to still live. One wrong word out of you again, and I will cut your young life short. Now, if you really want to know what's been going on here is that Suzette and I were once lovers. Yes, we know that had to end years ago, and it did. Give me more credit than that would you?" he returned my stern look from earlier, standing up on the front stair step to make himself an inch or two taller than me. Still wasn't as intimidating.

"I want you to know that Suzette, Cesaire, your grandmother and I have been trying to…arrange something between our families. Nothing you need to worry about now, just try to keep your nose out of it, alright?" he grabbed my shoulder oddly; I can't read him right now. He's hiding something else from me…something that probably concerns me, but frankly I don't want to hear about it right now.

Valerie and Mrs. Wilk appear at the door, telling us goodnight. I look over at Valerie, not ready to leave her yet, I panic momentarily, and freeze where I am standing, trying to decide what to do next. Do I go bold and irrational, or obedient and polite? I decide for the latter as father pulls my arm, relieving me of having to make any decision. I look back at Valerie; she waves and calls out to me.

"Meet me at the church yard again tomorrow night?" she asks. I can feel the smile on my face spreading.

The next morning is brutal. I have a pounding headache and a stiff crotch. I groan at the pain of such an awful combination. The sun is shining too brightly through my South-facing windows. It must be midday, because I didn't get back to my small abode until 5am, or let's just call it the break of day.

Valerie's diary is still open on my table with the fat stubby candles that died a slow death from my evening of enlightenment. I sit down in my chair and pick up where I left off.

_November 2, 1352_

_Dear Diary,_

_Peter has apologized for all of his ignorance and foolishness since we were sixteen, and he promised to take me away with him. I want so badly to run away from this place, and leave with him, but something is making me stay. Something doesn't feel right. I can't quite figure out what it is though. I thought, perhaps, it is guilt I know I will feel as soon as I leave the Daggerhorn border. . I can't leave mother yet, I worry about her too much, and sometimes I think father is afraid she'll go mad if anything happens to me._

_ I also wonder if I was really meant to stay here. If the gods, fate or whatever you want to call it, wants to keep me here, then I'll accept that, and live the best I can. I just don't want to be alone. I need my sunshine today, from someone. Perhaps I'll stop by the smithy tomorrow morn and lighten my hair by its rays._

It's like they want me to be happy. It's like the gods are trying to tell me something; make me a happy man, but yet, I am being teased. I am the horse trying to catch the dangling carrot, but I will never get it—because that next day, November 3rd, Valerie did not show up. She did not stop by the forge, and she did not see me. Teased in the cruelest way possible. Now I know why people are not meant to read each other's thoughts. We will get hurt too easily, too often.

I put down the diary, feeling ill. I go outside, in the cold with no shirt or coat on, yet I can't feel anything. The wash water is icy cold, but I wash my face in it anyway, my entire upper body going numb. This is how I want to feel if Valerie does not truly care for me. I don't want to hurt anymore day in and day out if she's going to keep this game up.

I realize something is going on behind me. I turn around to find Madame Wilk watching me.

"Son, don't you know it's cold out?" she laughs looking at me disapprovingly, holding her shawl out for me to take.

"I don't need my future grandson-in-law to catch a fever!" she said with the most painfully jubilant expression ever. Wait, grandson?

"What did you call me, madam?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat. I refuse her shawl and step back.

"Hasn't your father told you yet? The arrangements between your parents have been made this morning. I thought you'd be the first to know, deary." She said, genuinely concerned now.

I rush inside my house to dry off, on my way to the forge.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.*

Thank you all so, so much for the great reviews! You guys truly help keep me going with the story. I hope I don't disappoint!

Valerie's Secret Diary

When I reach the forge, father is not there. The village is oddly still this morning; everyone seems to be elsewhere. I rush to father's house, looking in the windows to see if he's there. Nobody. Cold and empty. Maybe he was at the Wilk's house, but there was no way I was going there yet, especially if Valerie was there. I couldn't face her now, not yet, not until I knew for sure about what Madam Wilk mentioned. It couldn't be real. Things couldn't be _that_ complicated right now! Sure, that was exactly what I wanted—in the long term, but _not forced!_

The last thing I need right now is for Valerie to feel trapped in a situation, I don't want to drown in this mess. I just want things to be normal and happen naturally. _Listen to yourself Henry, you're freaking out about it. Stop and breathe._

Suddenly I hear shrieks and rushing bodies behind me. I turn to find them moving in between the wooden posts still set up from last week's harvest festival. Women are rushing towards the haystacks frantically. I follow them to find the trouble.

Fortunately, I am tall enough to see into the centre of the gathering of people in between the stacks. There seems to be a body, a young woman…_oh no_.

I know who it is. It is Lucie Wilk, Valerie's older sister, the one that was in love with me.

My heart sinks, not because I loved her, but because I know how this will affect Valerie, and this day is already going to be hard enough. I make my way into the inner loop of people, and as I do, I see Valerie arrive with three other girls. I can't watch anymore. I want to comfort her, rush up to her and hold her, but I know I must wait.

Valerie cries out mournfully, and falls down next to her mauled and bloody sister, weeping and furious. Cesaire and Suzette come up behind her, trying to comfort her. I see father on the other side of the crowd looking forlorn and hollow. I catch his eye, and nod to leave the crowd. He follows me away from the haystacks and into the tavern.

"Tell me we're not engaged. Tell me this is something Madam Wilk made up and told me this morning before you even came to tell me." I said, enraged.

Father looks up at me, stone faced. I already know what he's going to say to me, and I'm not ready to hear it yet.

"Son, it's time for you to be a man now. I've already arranged it with Cesaire, and he thinks it's a wonderful match. She's been informed already, and will accept it in time, like all maidens do."

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know. At least not now. _She just lost her sister, dammit!" _I slammed my hand onto the counter, causing people to stare.

"Settle down. It's already done… and besides, I thought you'd be thrilled about it." said father coolly, leaving me at the counter to stare at the floor.

I left the tavern on edge. I ran into another man by accident while turning a corner; I didn't apologize. My father is being a fool and completely inconsiderate. I feel betrayed by him for not being told about this before he even went to make the arrangements with the Wilks. Yes, I want this so badly to be true, but I know, _I just know, _she won't want me. She wants Peter and as of right now, she's probably running to him now for comfort. Not me.

I slam the door of my house angrily. Valerie's diary is still open on my table, waiting to be read. I think I'll return it to her when I see her tonight. That is, if I even see her tonight.

I sit down and prop my muddy feet up on the table. It's my god-dammed house and I can do what I want with it. I flip the page to the last entry and read almost all of it.

October 25, 1372

Dear Diary,

It's too cold to be fall weather. Winter is creeping in on Daggerhorn like the plague. I hate the bitter cold, and my bed is too far away from the fire pit in the house. Lucie steals the entire bearskin blanket almost every night; I have to tug it back from her, only to get just enough to cover my bottom. I keep telling father that we each need our own—we're getting too big for just one blanket anymore.

But despite the cold weather, today was a good day. This is the month of the great harvest, and there will be a huge feast at the end of the week. The girls and I are getting very excited about it, because there will be dancing, and I might get Peter to dance _just _with me. Rose might get jealous, because she likes _all_ the boys in the village. Well, she can just deal with it. Peter and I are best friends, and I hope that he feels the same way about me that I do about him. Most girls my age are still too immature to think about marriage, but I've been musing about it lately. I just wonder what my life will be like after I get married. Will I be just like mother, tied to her family, never really leaving the village to visit new places, and meet new people? Or will I still be able to have adventures, like the ones Peter and I share? Do I even have a choice?

Yesterday we snuck into the woods today during his break from woodcutting, and he showed me the creek where we used to hunt rabbits. That was so long ago. Where has the time gone? Does it evaporate in Daggerhorn, or is it the contrary and stand still, but we cannot feel it? I have so many questions this place cannot answer for me.

Tomorrow, I hope Peter will take me back to the creek. I like spending time alone with him, even though for a maiden it is improper to be unaccompanied with a man I am not married to. We don't really care about rules like that. Father never really enforces them, and mother is too busy fussing over Lucie who is quite smitten for the blacksmith's son. She keeps going on and on about him every night before she finally goes to sleep! She talks about how fine of leg he has, and how he would make a fine match for her, and all this other babble I hear too much of. It will drive me mad one day, unless she stops! Then again, I talk about Peter to her, though I don't think she really listens to me.

I close the book shut in between my hands, closing my eyes, I can feel tears forming—feeling ashamed of myself. If only she could have spared Lucie more details about how I love her and care that she has a good and full life. My eyes are blurry and wet with salty tears, I'm sobbing and breathing sharply. I am a child, alone and hurt. The diary drops out of my shaking hands and into my lap. I cant bear to read anymore, Valerie's life is no longer the same, and I'm watching it happen, even a cause for the changes.

I kick off my boots and head for my bed. I shrug out of my jacket and crawl under the quilts and furs, wanting to escape from it all. I feel my eyelids get heavy, and I drift back into sleep, just wanting time to pass all this stress away.

Something stirs me out of my slumber, a rough shake, and an unwelcome slap on the face. It's father, the dirty bastard waking me up too soon.

"Get up Henry, we need to go to the Wilk's house to mourn over Lucie, and present yourself to Valerie. Come on, get going… and put on a new tunic. Mother's coming with us, so look nice."

God, my grandmother is coming too. She's probably the one that did all the arranging, forget Cesaire and father's input, it was all her. Witchy old bat….

I groan as I get out of my warm bed, unhappy to be awoken. I remember Valerie's diary, and rush to my table to find it. I breathe a sigh of relief as I pick it up; father didn't even see it amid all my other junk. I put it in my jacket pocket; along with my little project I've been working on, and find a clean tunic to put on.

Father is outside my door, waiting for me. I don't waste any more time and we walk towards the somber home of the Wilk family, whose grieving I imagined won't be interrupted kindly.

Father knocks on their door, Grandmother already waiting for us outside. She looks me up and down and nods approvingly. It's not her I'm worried about.

Cesaire opens the door for us, letting us in. Lucie's body is lying peacefully on a table, candles and flowers strewn all around her. She looks pretty and soft now that she's been dressed in death, a great contrast from her crazed eyes and expressions whenever she approached me. I must admit I might miss it a little bit…

Valerie eyes me from across the room, her eyes red from weeping, and her expression stern and unwelcoming. I immediately look down, alarmed by her intense gaze, remembering the night before. Everything's changed now, and all progress we've made must be rebuilt.

Suzette follows Valerie up the ladder to the room where she and Lucie used to share a bed. Now she won't have anyone to wrestle the blankets back from. I feel bad for thinking that, turning to father, gesturing that I want to get out of here. He looks back at me, scolding. We're to stay where we are.

I look up at Valerie again, hopeful. She's looking at me, but talking to her mother, looking distressed. I resist the urge to climb the stairs and kiss her again.

"Cesaire, come join us in the tavern. Let the women grieve in their own way." I say boldly, loud enough for Valerie to hear me from the loft.

Cesaire looks at me, wonderfully surprised, and obliges. Father glares at me from the side, not making a scene, pulls my arm out the door.

"What are you doing?" he asks firmly.

"I'm giving her a chance to like me again, that's what I'm doing, _father._ They need to grieve over Lucie, and when _the time is appropriate_, I'll talk to her."

Father looks at me like I did a good thing, his mind finally catching on.

The three of us walk into the tavern, and glasses rise for Cesaire's lost daughter. Men yelp about making a hunt on the wolf, to take revenge on the human life taken today. Father looks charged, ready to start the hunt, but I don't think it's a good idea. I voice my opinion, but it gets shot down by everyone; father shaming me for not being braver. I sulk out the front door, intending to fire up the forge and work my problems out.

As I leave the village square, I encounter Peter, the slime of humanity.

"What are you doing out here, Lazar? Shouldn't you be with your new _fiancé_?" he tauned. Oh, I was not ready to deal with this right now.

"Peter, get out of my way." I cautioned him, holding my palm to his face.

"Where you going?" he taunted again, throwing up his arms.

Furious, I throw back my fist and slug him right in the cheek. I feel my knuckles crash and crack against his thick skull. Peter falls to the ground, spread eagle in the snow, clutching his face.

I shake my hand out, and dash to the forge.

"Lazar! Come back you coward!" he laughed. I was not going to do this anymore.

Peter got up and started following me aggressively. He caught up to me and pulled my shoulder back, about to hit me in the face.

"_Get away from me!_" I yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt, and hitting him again in the face, hearing the crunch of cracking my knuckles against his skull. Shit, they're bleeding now.

Peter shakes his head, his shirt collar still wrinkled in my grip. I punch him again, this time in the stomach, making him double over, grabbing my jacket sleeve. He spat blood on my clean tunic, pissing me off.

Taking both hands to grab his shirt, I push him off me, tossing him to the ground. Peter lies helplessly on the ground until someone comes out of the tavern, having noticed our fight. Charged, he gets up again, trying to make another swing at me. Men are pouring out of the tavern now, but it's too late. Peter barrels at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and knocks me backwards, my head hitting the cold ground. He throws his arm back to slug be, but thankfully three men pull him off me, and subdue him.

Cesaire comes out to help me stand up, offering me a beer. I take it and chug the whole thing.

"You've got some arm, son." Smiled Cesaire, patting me on the back proudly. "You'll make a fine husband for Valerie." He chuckled, amused with himself, and took the empty stein away from me. I shake my hands out; they're stinging from hitting Peter's head. I stick them in a pile of snow, letting the numbness take over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.*

Thank you all so, so much for the great reviews! You guys truly help keep me going with the story. I hope I don't disappoint!

Valerie's Secret Diary

I walk into the cold forge with my hands still stinging. The numbness wore off too quickly. I start a fire and begin working away my hostile anger. Peter was a fool for attacking me; he was probably drunk or just angry with me for winning the Wilk family affections over him for their Valerie. I didn't think I could do that; beat Peter the way I did. I hit him so furiously and powerfully. I don't know where the energy came from; but I knew I wasn't about to be the victim today.

I still wasn't ready to talk to Valerie about the engagement, the diary. Anything.

The fire is hot enough now for me to start manipulating the metal. I create a rhythm with the hammer, beating the flat metal one, two, three, flip, one, two, three… Working in the forge puts my mind at rest. I don't have to worry about anything while I'm collaborating with the fire.

I smile darkly as I remember how it felt to strike Peter. It was as if I was the hammer and he was the metal being struck over and over again until it took new shape. I chuckled to myself; Peter probably has a new shape to his face.

Something stirs behind me, the squeaky forge doors opening, it's probably father about to berate me for beating down Peter in the square. I turn to put the metal in the water basin, then look at the door.

It's Valerie. I drop the metal tongs and feel a sharp pain on my foot. Startled, she comes over to pick it up.

"Stop! It's hot!" I warn her before she gets too close. Freezing in her steps, Valerie straightens up and stares at me. Her eyes are still red from weeping. I suddenly feel the need to apologize for anything, anything at all; for hitting peter, taking her diary and reading it, being engaged to her.

"Henry, can we talk now? Are you busy?" she speaks softly, unsure.

I put the tongs into the water basin and settle down, taking my gloves off ready to listen.

"Nope, I'm not busy right now." I smiled slightly, very glad to see her here.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming closer to me, taking my bruised hands and inspecting them. I tense up; a shock goes through my body, I'm unprepared for her touch.

"I'm fine," I breathe, trying to keep calm. I'm thinking about her diary—it's pounding in my head like the hammer on metal. I have to give it back to her tonight.

"I saw what happened, and I'm glad you did that. Peter's such a bully…" she pauses, there was something else on her mind besides Peter. "And I'm glad you came over today. I was so upset over Lucie, _but_ _you still came by_." She was still holding my hands, blushing.

"I'm so sorry about Lucie, I know how hard it is to lose a loved one." I whispered, unable to speak any louder. I gripped her hands, still stinging; I didn't care.

"Henry, you know we're engaged now," began Valerie, hesitant to speak. "But I can't marry you until I kill the wolf to avenge my sister." She finished, bold again.

"I'll help you. I want to help you." I said, without thinking, ready to be with her.

She looked at me, judging me. Finally she nodded and came closer, holding my face in her small hands. She kissed me lightly at first, showing affection. But I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. She didn't stop me when I held her hips, begging her to open up to me. And I didn't stop when she opened her mouth, her tongue grazed against mine, encouraging me to be bolder.

We stood there kissing for what felt like a lifetime, feeling each other, tasting the sweetness we've been holding back. But Valerie paused, and rested her head against my chest, squeezing my faintly bruised sides.

"I have to do this Henry, I hope you understand." She let go and stepped away from me. "I've got to return to my family now, but do you still want to meet by the churchyard later?" she looked so innocent asking me.

I nodded, still speechless, but completely contempt and feeling no pain.

"Good, I'll meet you at nightfall." She turned away, her cloak and dress billowing out behind her. I couldn't wait to see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.* Also I'm playing around a bit with alliteration.

Alright, I know this chapter is what most of y'all have been waiting for. ;-p

Valerie's Secret Diary

I work in the forge until it's too dark to see anything outside of range of the fire. I decide to close shop early and head to the churchyard; Valerie _should_ meet me there tonight.

I haven't seen or heard of Peter since this afternoon when I punched the shit out of him. Hopefully he won't ruin our rendezvous tonight; I want to see Valerie again so much. I brought the diary with me, fully intending to return it—but then I thought, what if she doesn't believe me when I say I haven't read it; what if she sees right through me?

The churchyard is dark and silent, there's not a lot of people out at this time of evening; most have retired and set their house-forts up extra secure tonight in case the wolf returns. _Oh god, the wolf_.

I hope Valerie wasn't serious about not wanting to get married until she has killed the wolf by her own hands. I'd rather it be reversed, but I see the glory she wants upon returning victorious… actually, I could see that working out really well… she returns gloriously, the wolf head in tow, the village praising her and holding feasts in her honor… being the queen of the day, nay, the rest of her ever-loving _life_, and finally marrying me at the end of the day, finishing it with our sweet love into the night. _God,_ how well that could work out; everyone wins, and I get what I've always dreamed of. Valerie.

I look around me, seeing if anyone is within bothering range. I pull out Valerie's diary to read one more entry. I walk over to the church door where a torch is burning and stand close enough to read her beautiful text.

_October 24, 1372_

_ Dear Diary, _

_I saw father hit mother today. I was up in my room hiding from the world, wanting to escape, but it was far too cold and dangerous to go outside in the snowstorm, when I heard the slap and then the crash of her hitting the floor, bringing contents of the table with her. I was too scared and literally frozen stiff to go help mother. I was afraid father would hit me too. I had been hearing them argue all day long about anything and everything, like something was eating away at them both but neither had the courage to bring it up. So there is darkness when there is no sunlight. I had no sunlight to make me feel better today—no friends, no family, and no handsome young blacksmith. _

_I think the reason why I can't leave Daggerhorn is because I want to stay with Henry. But how could I even talk to him? What could I possibly say to him that would make him believe that after all this time, even when I've been stupid in love with Peter, that I've really been in love with… him. _

_It sounds so foolish to write this on paper, but I mean it. And I've been so terrible to him lately by just ignoring him, sending him the wrong signals. But I have no idea what to even say to such a man as he! I hope to go on a great adventure with him someday, proving that we should be together…_

How did I miss this page before? I almost cry at the beauty and honesty in her words; _why hasn't she already told me this?_ Wait, maybe she has…the kiss… I hold my hand to my mouth, realizing the seriousness of this entry; her father is abusive, but I've never seen him ever harm a single thing before. He's even a lousy woodcutter, never chopping the wood as furious as a woodcutter should. He was even hesitant to join the wolf-hunting group today, despite the fact that his daughter just died today and that revenge 'would' have been his first priority. Strange. _"Darkness when there is no sunlight."_

I close my eyes, trying to make sense of it all, my bruised hand massaging my temples to easy the worry. I see Valerie dancing in the sunlight—so happy in my mind's eye; too beautiful for words.

Suddenly I opened my eyes at the palpable presence in front of me. It's here; she's here. My heart skips, and I hide the diary quickly behind my back, closing it quietly.

"You made it," she says, smiling up at me.

"Where else would I be?"

"So, why did you want to meet me out here anyway, Henry?" she says stepping closer.

I swallow my guilty feelings up, clearing my throat. I collect my nerves and just do it. I bring the diary out in front of me, presenting it to her cautiously.

"I found this the other night, you must have dropped it, and I swear I didn't intrude, but I wanted to pick it up before anyone else did…I'm sorry. Here." I pushed it towards her, wanting her to take the burning hot book out of my hands. I've had enough of the emotional ride while in possession of it.

"Henry… that's my diary. Did… did you read it?" her face drains of any color, as she snatches the book away from me.

I shake my head, looking at the ground, not able to face her yet.

"Henry, answer me." Her hand touches my face again, lifting my eyes to look at her now. I began to crumble, not what I intended tonight.

"I'm sorry Valerie," I began to crack up, making a fool of myself. "I read it…I read all of it, I needed to know… I needed to know." I stared to weep as manly as I could, falling back against the church wall, hanging my head low.

"Henry… but I—"

"I couldn't just _ask_ you how you felt about me—you were with that fool peter, and I couldn't just take you away from him, you'd hate me!" I move away from her, betrayed by my own feelings.

"Henry, stop, it's alright. I was ridiculous, and too nervous to come to you," tears formed along her eyes, threatening to pour down. "I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was trapped. I couldn't do anything." She follows me, holding her hands out to reach for me.

"You ignored me, and now you want to be with me? Why so different now?" I gather myself again, tears still wet, but I stand strong against her.

Valerie's lips tremble, hurt. She never meant any harm.

"I had to be able to trust myself again, Henry, I'm so scared now. The wolf is real, my sister is dead, and Peter has hurt me. _My life is fraying and I need my sunshine again…_ you know… you _know_ Henry. You know." She cupped my face with her hands, walking us backwards until my back collides with the church wall again, this time closer to the narrow front doors. Her eyes are pouring tears, her lips and cheeks blushing red.

"I know, Val," I hold her close and kiss her again. My bruised hand snakes up to the back of her neck, pressing her body against me. It's cold outside and our breath forms little clouds around our heads into the night air. With my good hand, I grope for the doorknob, trying to get inside. The door groans open and I pull us into the dark church, never letting her go.

Our faces wet and cold from our tears of angst and frustration, I wipe my fingers across her cheeks, ridding the sadness from her face. She kisses my scabbed knuckles, smiling secretly in the dark. Moonlight pours in through the church windows and through the oculus above, providing time for our eyes to adjust, I can see everything clearly—cloaked in shadow and allure. We are in the church—on holy ground—the wolf cannot reach us here tonight. A mischievous thought passes across my face, I think Valerie sees it, becoming interested, and tugs on my jacket pulling me directly underneath the moonlight coming through the oculus.

She pulls my neck closer, kissing me fiercely again, like last night, only stronger. I hold her sides, wanting to feel more. All of a sudden Valerie pushes her cloak off her shoulders and drops her diary. Instinctively, I shrug out of my jacket, my eyes half open, looking down at her in want. We collide again, kissing harder, her tongue pressing into my mouth, driving me crazy.

I tug loose her corset strings before a noise in the corner freezes us both in our tracks. My heart probably skipped several beats, making my head dizzy, and Valerie clutches me tighter, afraid.

It's Father August in the corner, his face illuminated in a frightening way by the candle that makes us both reel back. He walks closer, his other hand out in peaceful approach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you—but _what_ are you two doing! This is holy ground not somewhere you can just….just…"

"_Oh god_, we're so sorry! I mean, _My God, Our Father, please forgive us_!" Valerie crossed herself halfheartedly. "We—we came here wanting to get married right away, Father August, _please._" Begged Valerie, surprising me completely. She changed her mind?

Father August looked at her in disbelief, then me, somewhat confused. "I suppose I could since you two have already been pronounced engaged…. Give me a moment to prepare my Bible…" Father August hobbled away awkwardly. When he was out of sight again, Valerie and I returned simultaneously to each other, kissing with new vigor.

I separated to breathe first, "Why the change of heart? Didn't you want to kill the wolf first?" I asked, diving back in the kiss again.

"I never intended to win the battle; I just wanted you to keep your honor. It was a bad idea anyway." She returned to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"You mean you never intended to kill it?" I asked, confused.

"I wanted to die, Henry, I can't stand it here anymore! I'm so frightened and alone all the time, I had to say something that I wouldn't really mean."

"Valerie, you never have to do that with me, just tell me, and I'll be there. I'll be there for you forever now—you don't have to be afraid." I held her sweet face in my good hand, promising her love.

Father August returned with a Bible in hand, and a bigger candle in the other.

"Alright. Do you have anything to symbolize the union? A symbol she can wear to show she is married?" asked Father August.

"Uh, yes, yes I do." I said, extremely happy I brought the metal bracelet with me that I was going to give to Valerie as a wedding gift, but now it proved so much more useful. I went back to my jacket on the floor, searching for the pocket. Relieved that it was still there, I take it out; unfolding it from the handkerchief I wrapped it in, and presented it to Valerie.

"I made it myself." I said bashfully, putting it on her obliging wrist.

"Very good. Now Valerie, do you promise to have and to hold, to cherish your new husband until the end of your days?"

"Yes." Valerie blushed, looking up at me.

"And do you, Henry, take Valerie to be your wife? To cherish her and to love her completely the rest of your days?"

"Yes." I said boldly, proudly.

"Then I'll probably see you two next week to do this all over again properly with your families, but you are now under the eyes of God Our Father, husband and wife. …Now please get out of here." Said Father August closing his book shut, and walking away from us.

Valerie looked back at me and smiled, reaching up to kiss me. I happily oblige her, letting the kiss linger as we leave the church, married.

I lead Valerie back to my house—our house now—and opened the door, picking her up and carrying her across the threshold into the main room. I'm going to do things right. Tonight is a calm and cloud-free night, illuminating the house from the moonlight pouring through the open windows. I lead the lust-filled dance to my bed, the covers already thrown back from this morning.

I had no idea that my dreams would come true tonight when I woke up today, none at all. But I reveled in the sight before me; Valerie was shrugging off her cloak again, and kicking off her wool boots. I did the same, tearing off my sweaty tunic, practically begging for her. Valerie comes up to me, wanting to be held. I wrap my arms around her, my biceps bulging as I squeeze her playfully. She sets a cool hand on my chest, she's trembling.

"I'm still scared, Henry…" her lips quivering, probably from the cold.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore now." I kiss her on the head and hold her a bit longer before I step away to make a fire in the fireplace. Slowly the house starts to warm again, and the sooner we're under those covers together, the better.

I tug at the loose ties of her corset again, wanting to release her. The dress loosens as I help her out of it, and it drops to the floor. She quickly unbuckles my belt, grazing her hands across my cock, as I groan in anticipation. The air suddenly gets too warm around me. Valerie pulls the diary out from seemingly nowhere that I noticed, and held it up to me.

"Did you read October 28th?" she asked, an evil grin spreading across her face.

I blink my eyes, unable to think about the diary right now. "Um, no?" I answered, suddenly very curious.

"I had a naughty detailed description of what I wanted to do with you at some point during the Fertility festival." She bit her bottom lip in a way I couldn't resist.

I snatched the book from her, frantically flipping through the entries until I found October 28th. My eyes sped across the page, enthralled at what I was reading.

"_Oh_, I definitely think we should try that sometime." I laughed, closing the book and tossing it on the bedside table.

Bending down, I grabbed the backs of Valerie's thighs and lifted her up around my waist, causing her to giggle as we land on the bed.

She kisses me deeply again, winding her fingers through my hair as I pull the rest of her undergarments off, frilly things that have no other purpose than to be in my way. Getting the same idea, she somehow without looking unfastens my trousers and pushes them down my thighs. We crawl up into the bed, stretching out over each other, and I fully see the beauty that is my Valerie.

She becomes timid again, unsure of how fast this has all been. From last night where we finally admitted to ourselves our true feelings, to tonight where we suddenly got married, to now, about to commit to the most intimate of moments, a turning point in our lives. I stroke her face tucking her hair behind her ears, gently caressing her body, and trying to encourage her it's alright now.

Feeling more secure now, Valerie embraces me with her legs, pulling me closer. I can feel her sacred parts beneath me, warm and inviting. I feel like I'm getting lightheaded. Her fingers are shaking slightly as she feels my chest, dragging her nails down to my hips.

"_God, Valerie,"_ I breathe, barely able to speak over her loud touch.

She pushes me over onto my back, leaning over me, kissing me again with the same vigor from the churchyard. Intense, passionate and determined, she straddles my hips, stroking my throbbing cock. Gods above, she is torturing me so much.

Throwing gentleness out the window; she rakes my sides with her nails, tugging on my bottom lip, throwing me into a frenzy. I find her parting walls and stroke her insides, making her moan loudly over me. She grinds her hips over me, rolling into my fingers, her breasts bouncing over me. I am too giddy as I watch her move over me, but I decide to change it up, impulses taking over. I remove my fingers, licking her juices, and flip us over, adjusting myself over her. I push one of her knees back and up and around me, as she guides me in. I push in at the right moment, she cries out softly, curling up into me, I hush her with a kiss and hold until she adjusts to my size. She's ready and I move again, creating a pace, _oh, she feels so good, finally…_

Dirty words escape her mouth in between my thrusts; she curls her legs around me, heels pushing down. I'm forced deeper, and I feel my mind just let go. Lights pop in and out of my eyes, not sure if they're real, as the familiar pressure at the base of my spine grows louder, more intense. Valerie gropes wildly at she sheets, moaning and calling my name, I can feel her get tighter around me, somehow taking over. She rolls her hips again in sync with my pushes, driving me wild. I sink my head into the crook of her neck, grazing her soft skin with my teeth, breathing heavier. Her gasps are louder now, more sensitive to me. I mark her with my teeth as her walls shudder around my cock, a sweet pain that makes me go faster.

"Henry, _Henry_," she begs me, half moaning, half screaming as she grips my sides. I love the noises she makes. I hold the bed around me as I feel my climax come furiously, I have to shut my eyes and focus the rhythm, gods I want this to last. Valerie keeps moaning sweetly as she comes around from her high, grappling with me as I finish, finally leaning my head next to hers. I smell her sweet scent, mixed with the sweat of our love-making. Her arousal still strong to my nose, I stay in her until she calms down.

Finally pulling out, I moan at the loss of our connection, but she keeps my body pressed close against her. I lean my chest up to look at my love. Her blonde hair is sprawled wildly around her head, and her lips and cheeks are still bright red like a strawberry in summer.

"Was this what you had in mind for a great adventure?" I breathed, referencing the last entry I read by the church, grinning knowingly.

She stroked the damp hair from my eyes, nodding with her sweet smile.

"This and many more." She kissed me again, calmly and happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.*

A/N: So I didn't intend for this story to go past their wedding, cause that was her final entry I had planned out. _However,_ as I've been writing, I've discovered that this story could keep going a bit. There are **many** loose ends to tie, and much more Henry/Valerie-love story to write. _Hope__you__all__enjoy!__(Sorry__for__the__lateness!)_

Valerie's Secret Diary

Waking up the next morning was the most beautiful and fragile situation I've ever been in. Valerie was still curled up against me, feeding off my warmth, breathing softly and steadily under all the fur blankets. It's strange, but very welcoming and wonderful to find her here, still with me—my empty bed is now full—sharing it now seems like a joy I've been missing out on. I don't want to move from where I am, there is absolutely nowhere else for me to be right now than in this warm bed with my Valerie.

Suddenly a wave of memories flooded back to me from last night; everything we did replayed in my mind, sending shivers up my body. We met at the church, Valerie kissing me so deeply, almost about to make love right there; we were married last night… well, "married". Our families still had no clue. We're eventually going to have a _real_ ceremony—there's no other way my grandmother would accept it…old bat. It's going to be expensive and lavish and far too much, but it's a celebration most worthy of going all-out for.

Valerie stirs beside me, she turns around and snuggles her back into me. She's so warm and soft; I touch her shoulders, brushing her golden hair from her neck. I don't want to wake her, but I want to see her come alive again. I nuzzled my face into her hair, inhaling her smell and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer into me. Valerie rouses from her sleep, her eyes fluttering and stretching her legs over me. I love the feel of her smooth skin against mine, clinging to me to keep warm. She turns over to face me, her doe eyes rising up to me.

"Hello." She says softly, touching my face.

"Hey there." I rub her shoulders, brushing more hair out of her face.

"So, what do we do now… should we tell someone?"

I think about my answer. We could say nothing, and keep it a secret until our parents finally make arrangements. Or, we could tell them and see what happens.

"Let's tell them. I think someone will be thrilled to know."

"What about my father? Do you think…" she looks uncomfortable confiding this. "Do you think he'll strike me for being foolish?"

"You're not foolish! You've only done what your parents have already decided would happen anyway! And he won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that."

A shy smile and a giggle escaped her, probably remembering when I punched Peter. I think I can defend her from her old man, no problem. She nods her head at me, convinced.

"How about some breakfast before the mayhem begins?" I pull back the fur blankets—god it's freezing in here.

I jump out, still naked from last night, and tuck a protesting Valerie back under the warm blankets before I rush over to make another fire. _Goddammit,_we need more firewood. I locate my pants and throw on my boots, rushing out my backdoor to get more wood. Valerie giggles as she watches me scramble and calls after me to put on a coat, but I find the cold morning air refreshing.I bring in seven logs and toss them all into the hearth. Valerie brings the top fur blanket and wraps it around her as she comes to join me by the hearth.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us?"

I shake me head, "There's no way they could be mad at you…just tell them it was my idea."

She made a clicking noise with her mouth, "There's no way they'll believe it was you who prompted this—my family will know it was me."

"How so?"

"_Did__you__miss__that__entry__too?__"_ she chided me.

What entry did I miss? I mean, I read almost the entire diary…

"January 15th, 1371. I mentioned that I didn't think I would ever say 'yes' if a man asked me to marry him. I'm too proud. I said that I would have to initiate it myself, which is why I was so hesitant to accept that I was suddenly in an arranged marriage, and had no voice for myself. But… I am glad it was you that my parents chose," she stopped, looking up at me, smiling.

Unthinking, I dropped the last piece of wood on the floor and just stared back at her beautiful eyes.

"I'm glad there's finally sunshine in my life. I needed someone different than that animal, Peter. He even asked me, you know? But I told him no… I don't know what I was thinking," she drifted off, looking at the floor again, ashamed.

I stepped closer to her, touching her chin to look up at me. I kissed her mouth so deeply, my tongue grazing her open lips, persuading her to just let go. "There's nothing wrong with choosing how to live your own life, Valerie. I'm just glad you finally warmed up to me," I kissed her again, both my hands in her hair. Valerie dropped the fur blanket, holding my hips and pressing her breasts against my chest—her nipples were hard from the cold air.

I broke the kiss to wrap her up in the heavy blanket again, wrapping myself in it as well. We stood there, holding each other and exploring each other's mouths until there was an untimely knock on my door. Valerie jumped—she's still naked, I have practically nothing on myself, as we scramble to find our clothes. Valerie grabs her things and dashes to another room and closes the door. I find a dirty tunic and slide it on, unlatching the lock on the door.

It was Valerie's mother, looking completely ragged and worried.

"Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry—is Valerie with you?" her voice was hoarse and broken. I invited her in, stepping aside. "Yes, ma'am, she's here in the back."

"Father August came to me this morning and told me in confidence what happened last night, and…well, it's not like I am _that_surprised, but there's something else, dear—."

"Mother?" Valerie poked her head out of the doorframe.

Suzette hastened over to her daughter; relieved that she wasn't anywhere else she wasn't supposed to me.

"Please explain to me what got into you." She said, her voice cracking as she hugged Valerie—she must have been crying all yesterday long; morning to the moment she finally fell asleep. One daughter killed by the wolf, the other missing all night, now married ahead of schedule to her betrothed; it must have worn on Suzette's emotions.

"Mother, it's alright. I'm alright. Don't worry about me, Henry's been good to me."

"Yeah, I'm sure he has,"

I cleared my throat in the corner, just to remind them that I was still there. Suzette turned to face me, walking over again.

"Henry, I need to tell you something. Last night, a hunting party went out to find the wolf," she brought her shawl up closer around her shoulders, fretting. It was still freezing cold in here since I hadn't gotten a chance to make a bleeding fire yet.

"Your father hasn't returned yet. Some of the men came back in pairs this morning, but others haven't returned yet. Cesaire hasn't come back either. And I was so worried and alone last night—Valerie, my dear, why did you leave me?" she started weeping. My god, this is not what I wanted to happen my first morning with Valerie_._I mean,_I__am_ worried that father hasn't shown up yet; it's very unlike him to not be the coward and come home early from something like that.

Valerie looks over at me, concerned as she plays with the metal bracelet I made for her. I pick my coat up from the floor, realizing what a mess my house it. Most of it is from last night, but the rest of it is definitely a result of my neglect.

"Henry, perhaps I should leave now, in case there's word about town." She hugged her daughter once more before heading to the door. "Oh, Valerie. Please come by the house today to get your things…I … I suppose you're living here now." My face brightens up again and I look at Valerie, blushing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

*I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf.*

I can't say when I'm going to end this story… so much keeps evolving in my head! Just remember the timeline of the movie, because I'll be using it as my own reference as to when to end it. _Enjoy,__my__pretties!_

Valerie's Secret Diary

Valerie had me help her move all of her belongings over to my house that is, after I finally cleaned the damn place. It was no spring-cleaning, but it was good enough to resemble clean and organized; plus Valerie didn't really care—she was just as bad as me. Everyone who was out in the square watched us walk back and forth from my house to the Wilk's house, and then back again to mine. It's not like Valerie had a lot of belongings, just a trunk of her clothes, and a small bag of her other trinkets and things. But we did have to walk back to get her books; the girl loves her books. It was the fact that _she__was_ _moving-in__with__me_ that people stared. There wasn't a wedding announcement and a proceeding feast that they missed, just this confusion before them of a maiden moving in with the young smithy. I put the thought out of my mind; they'll get what they're missing soon enough. _Oh__god,_I still have to talk to grandmother; she's probably stressing over father not coming home last night. I'll go see her later, because Valerie has distracted me with her load of books; she comes up to me holding one.

"Henry." She bites her lip. She wants something. "Can you build me a bookshelf? I need somewhere to put these…and your house could use some furniture." She giggled, hiding her face behind the book.

"Sure, I'll build you one soon." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly there are yells from outside; I look towards my open door, hoping to catch something going on. Groups of people rush towards the village gate.

"What is it?" asks Valerie, attentive.

"I don't know, but stay here I'm going to find out."

"Not a chance, I'm coming with you." Her eyes are blazing, how could I stop her?

We follow the crowd, curious and listening to their cries. The men are back from the caves. Some are missing. Some are dead. My stomach sinks, what if father was missing? Valerie clutches my hand, scared. The men could be seen coming down the snowy pass close to the village, smaller in number than what they left with, dragging a cart behind them. I held Valerie close in front of me, trying to calm myself.

"Who's on the cart?" Valerie asks me, barely able to see around the crowd.

"I don't know, love." She squeezes my hands.

The men approach closer, haggard looking bodies dragging their weapons on the ground. Other men usher the crowd back, making space for the cart pulling through. The body on the cart was covered by a woven mat, hardly appropriate. Women are rushing around to find out if it's their son or husband or not. Grandmother rushes over to us, a nervous wreck as she absorbs the image of Valerie and I this close together.

This may be the first time grandmother is at a loss for words… but I can't shake the feeling that it isn't us that has her bottled up and quaking.

"Henry, you best come with me, child. I have news." Grandmother extends her hand to me, only to me and ignoring Valerie.

I look back at her; she gives me a wink, and walks back towards my—our house. I hope she wasn't offended by my grandmother's exclusiveness. Grandmother gives me a wayward look, like she can't believe what just happened. I feel like I should explain myself, but the cart stops abruptly in front of grandmother and I, and someone throws back the mat revealing the dead man underneath. I inhale sharply, reeling back; this wasn't what I was expecting at all.

Father lies there on the crude cart, bloodied and peaceful, despite the huge gash in his neck. The wolf did this to him while they were out on their fruitless hunt.

"I'm sorry son, we didn't see him leave the group… it was then, the wolf got to him…" said the Reeve, trying to be consoling, but it just sounded annoying. He tried to touch my shoulder, but I jerked away. I couldn't be here right now; I can't look at him anymore. My stomach felt like it was trying to escape me, making me sick. The air was too thin here, and I felt lightheaded. I pushed my way out of the crowd, my eyes stinging with tears. _Why__did__you__have__to__go__with__those__fools,__Papa?__Why__'__d__you__have__to__die?_

I wrestled with my thoughts all the way to the forge. I had to work; I couldn't let my emotions take over me. I need the rhythm of the hammer to calm me. Images of my father are burned into my eyes, and I can't rid them from me, even as I incautiously stare into the roaring fire. I grab my tools from the wall and find the last sickle I was working on. Father and I still had several more to make… it's going to be a lot harder now to work on the rest of them before Festival now that he's…. he's gone.

I angrily toss the half-formed sickle into the fire, waiting for it to heat up enough to begin hammering it into shape. I think about Father again… my eyes watering as much from the pain of his death as the heat and smoke getting into my eyes. I pull the sickle out of the fire, slamming it with the hammer, over and over.

The sickle slips from the tongs, dropping to the ground, but I still slam the hammer down onto the anvil, the angry noise of metal clashing echoes out of the room. I swear loudly—I'm not supposed to hit the bare anvil, it'll damage the hammer. It seems fine, but I know I'm not. Irritated with myself, I chuck the hammer across the fire pit, hitting the back wall. My brow is sweating from the heat and my building anger, but I keep going. I need to work this out of me.

Suddenly a wave of memories of father rushes over me, I stagger back from the fire pit, unprepared for my mind let go like this. I am twelve; he's teaching me how to use the hammer properly. He's holding a piece of iron with the tongs over the fire, getting it ready for me to hit it. He brings it to the anvil, and I am excited to hit it. Next, is only a few days ago; he's telling me it's time to be a man now, that I must take a wife I knew then didn't love me. I think about how he half-heartedly scolded me after I punched Peter, he was proud of me. I smiled to myself, punching Peter would make me feel better right now, but I haven't seen that fool in days. I retrieve the hammer from across the forge, returning to my work. But I don't feel any better as my thoughts betray me again, flashing my dead father in front of me again. I can't handle this right now as I start to cry, angry with myself, and with father. Why didn't he listen to me when I told him not to go? I lean over the cooling pit and I see my reflection in the murky water; I choke and sob uncontrollably, and feel hopeless as I let it all out. I don't want to see my sorry reflection in the water, squeezing my eyes shut, but the tears still pour out.

I jump in my skin as I hear the hay shuffle behind me; it's Valerie standing in the open doorway.

"Henry…" she comes over to me cautiously, looking at the hammer I'm holding up defensively in my hand. "Henry, it's okay…" she steps closer, hands out in front of her.

I look at her, scared of myself. My face is wet from both weeping and the sweat from the heat of the flames despite how cold it is outside. My tough exterior is defeated by her soft kindness and I drop the hammer beside me, letting her come to me. Valerie embraces me slowly; she's gentle and doesn't care about how dirty I am.

"You just lost your father, why are you working?"

"Because I have to… it's the only thing I know to do. And I'm so angry at him; I told him not to go, and now look what's happened to him." I growl my answer without intending to, and it frightens her.

"Valerie, I don't want you to see me like this; I… I'm here because I don't want you to think that I'm weak." I whisper childishly.

"Henry…you're not weak! You're so strong, but you need this time to mourn! _'__There__is__a__time__to__laugh__and__a__time__to__weep__'_, it says so in the Bible." I look at her, unconvinced. "Why don't we go for a walk?" she gently wipes the moisture and soot from my face with her handkerchief.

She tried to make me feel better, but all I wanted to do was to sulk in my darkness and anger. There's nothing that can bring him back to me, or get me any closer to killing the wolf.

"Today is a cloudy day, but I'm not sad. The sun can't shine all the time; it gets weary and sad too, just like us." Spoke Valerie softly as she walked towards the door.

"Wait," I perk up, I realized I didn't want her to leave. "Let me close down shop, okay?" She smiled at me; glad I wouldn't stay to sulk in darkness anymore.

We walk out into the village, and people are scattered about in their usual manner, but it is too quiet to be the usual. People are going about their daily business, but there is a sort of tension in the air. People pause what they're doing to look at me with sadness and pity. I just became an orphan today.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Characters come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: I took artistic liberty and created a last name for Valerie's family since [I don't believe] they didn't provide one in the movie. _Wilk_ is Polish for wolf. Also, I was going to say that Father Solomon comes from Londinium—the capital of Roman-occupied Britannia, but that time period was a bit before the 1300's, so let's just stick with what we know! And please be gentle, Henry and I aren't racists, only speaking from a historical context of the Dark Ages —we don't mean to cause any trouble!*

I can't say when I'm going to end this story… so much keeps evolving in my head! Just remember the timeline of the movie, because I'll be using it as my own reference as to when to end it. _Enjoy,__my__pretties!_

Valerie's Secret Diary

I don't enjoy being stared at. But since everyone knows that my father died, and perhaps the fact that Valerie and I are holding hands while walking through the village is cause for staring.

"Don't let them bother you. They're just scared is all." Valerie squeezed my hand, knowing the reason why I tensed up while walking through town.

As we pass by an open door, we hear a woman wailing. I turn my head to look for the source; I'm not ready for what I see. Suzette Wilk, _Valerie__'__s__mother_, is bent over my father's corpse, stroking his cold face, weeping for a man that was not her husband. I pause, looking across into the doorway. Valerie notices too, tensing up, not sure what to make of this either.

"Why does she weep so much more for your father than my own sister?" Valerie asks me, her voice sounding dead. She drops her hand and steps towards the door, too late I realize she's left me, and I rush to stop her before she gets to the door, but too late, Suzette notices us and panics. She breaks for the door and Valerie runs after her.

"What was that for? You weep for him, but father hasn't even come home yet! Do you even love father?" cries Valerie. More attention is brought to us, making me feel very uncomfortable.

Suzette's eyes are furious as she looks at Valerie. "Child, there's something you must know." She looks up at me as well, commanding attention. "Follow me." She gathers her shawl around her shoulders and stalks off towards the Wilk home. Valerie and I exchange glances of concern before following her mother.

"Sit down, both of you. There is a lot on my heart I must finally tell you, Valerie." Suzette puts of kettle over the fire. "Many years ago, I was to marry Cesaire, your father Valerie. But at that time, I was in love with another man. Someone who would have been ideal for me to marry, but as my family was rather poor, the arrangement was far from becoming a reality for me,"

I knew exactly where this was going.

"I was in love with your father, Henry. Adrien and I conceived a child just days before Cesaire and I were to be married," Valerie looked horrified; obviously she never knew this before. "It was a secret we both kept for a very long time. As soon as I was married to Cesaire, Adrien and I stopped seeing each other. It would be too risky, and I was already pregnant with Lucie. So he married someone else, your mother, Henry, and I was with Cesaire. That was that."

_Lucie__was__my__half-sister._My stomach churned angrily, to think that she loved me _like__that_. If I had allowed Lucie to go any further, to get any closer to me like that, would Suzette have done anything to stop the abomination of a relationship like that? Or let it unfold to keep herself safe and hope for the best? I'm glad on an entirely different level for being annoyed by Lucie's advances, and always brushing her of the way I did. I'm glad I ever _only_ saw Valerie, and didn't pay her older sister…my sister any mind.

I looked at Valerie; she was feeling the same way. She had to listen to Lucie's never-ending fantasies about me every night of her teenage life, unaware that we were related.

"I am very sorry for never telling you the truth, Valerie. But it could have been my life at stake if anyone knew. I never intended to hurt anyone. But Adrien and I were foolish, and 'in love', we just didn't think about the consequences later. If it still means anything, sweetheart, I love your father very much now. I love him more now than I did Adrien at that time, but when he was killed, Henry, it broke my heart. I am very sorry he's gone." Suzette starts weeping again.

Her first child is dead, and the father; Suzette's first love is now dead too. This must be incredibly painful for her, especially since she really can't tell anyone.

"_When__were__you__going__to__tell__me__this?__"_ asked Valerie, still in shock. "Were you going to wait until somebody _else_ died?"

"Sweetheart, I understand why you're mad at me. And I should have told you sooner, I know, but I just _couldn__'__t__—__I__wasn__'__t__ready__yet_."

Valerie stands up and walks out of the door. Somehow I can't stand up; this weight of new information is too heavy for me. "You loved my father?" I thought aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Yes, dear. I loved your father very much, and I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have been like this."

"And you allowed Lucie to love me? To love me like a suitor and not like the brother I am—was?" I slap my hands to my forehead; this is too much for one day. I stand up and spin out of the Wilk house so quickly I knock over the chair I was sitting in. Suzette calls after me, but I keep going, looking for an exit in the crowd that suddenly appeared by the main square.

"_Henry!__"_ I hear Valerie's voice behind me, but someone's tugging on my jacket. I turn around to find my grandmother. She looks troubled, like she knows everything—like she always has. Grandmother nods at Valerie and I turn around to find her.

"_Henry,__"_ Valerie catches up to me, and I hug her tightly.

"Father August has summoned the Hunter Priest to kill this wolf menace. He's arriving now." Grandmother says as she stands beside us.

"Who?" Valerie and I ask together.

"His name is Father Solomon, from London. His caravan is about to enter the gates." Grandmother points to the gates, and as if on cue, the massive doors swing open and the first carriage enters the village, then another, several men on horses, and a very peculiar statue on the last carriage.

All of the Father Solomon's men look like knights, dressed in metal suits and even the horses look ready for battle. Three carriages wait in a line in the middle of the square, men looking around on their horses; we can't even see their faces.

Suddenly one of the carriage doors swings open and an older man steps down, also wearing armor and a purple cape. He must be Father Solomon; he's got crosses plastered all over his armor. Two men flank him and remove their helmets. I've never seen men with skin as dark as they are, they must be descendants from slaves of Rome; people taken from an exotic country far, far away and brought here to the cold northern lands to serve whiny old men. But they look strong and ferocious, ready to fight the wolf.

Scared of the sudden intrusion of metal suits and uncertainty, Valerie presses herself closer to me; I can feel her breath hot against my chest as she clutches the hem of my jacket. I hope these visitors do their job and leave; we don't need any more disruption in this village.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Character names and some storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

_I can't say when I'm going to end this story yet. Just remember the timeline of the movie, because I'll be using it as my own reference as to when to end it. Enjoy, my pretties!_

Valerie's Secret Diary

The man called Father Solomon walks around the square, examining the villagers, scrutinizing them. The Reeve won't shut up about how he thinks he knows where the wolf's cave is and how people have recently died because of it. He's starting to get annoying, and I have the notion to get my hammer and do him in myself. But I know that would mean more trouble caused by stupidity that Valerie and I don't need right now.

"The wolf lives here, you fool! Not in some cave! Why do you think it's been so successful in evading you?" yells the priest.

He stomps around the gathering of people. "It could be your neighbor, you most trusted friend, or even your wife!" he shakes his finger at a man that used to be close to my father. He looks terrified in front of the priest, a complete contradiction as to what priests should invoke out of their flock.

"We should go." Whispers Valerie to me, pressing closer to me still.

Father Solomon notices her—how could he not, she's the only one wearing a bright red cape, clutching a very tall boy.

"My dear, you should not go," he speaks to her.

No way, how could he have heard her? I hold her close, protective. He'd better not touch her.

"You will want to see what I've brought. What I have plans to do for this afflicted village." He comes closer to us, slinking his way over like a snake.

He walks right us to us, gazing curiously at Valerie. Anger flushes in my face, but I hold. "Look at this glass, see how red it is? Red like your cloak?"

Valerie looks uncomfortable, her body closing away from him. The priest holds a blood red orb in his hand, it has a gold band around it; it looks like it belongs to a bigger piece with the mechanical connections it has welded on. "What is it?" I ask, drawing his sleazy attention away from Valerie.

"This, boy, is a blood moon. It belongs in the constellation I will set up inside the tavern." He pockets the orb and walks past us, breaking the crowd and luring us all to the tavern.

"I don't like him. That man is no more a priest than you." I whisper to Valerie as soon as Father Solomon is inside the noisy tavern.

Valerie stares after him, a wild glint in her eye. "Hey, you alright?" I ask her.

"I'm fine. I don't like that man. He looked at me how Peter would sometimes."

This sent me over the edge. "Val, we're not going in there."

"Why not? We might need to hear what he has to say."

"_Yeah,_ Lazar, you might need to hear what this guy has to say." Said Peter, behind us.

Valerie and I whip around to find Peter prowling behind us.

"What do you want Peter." Said Valerie, not in the mood for his games.

"The same reason we're all out here. To see the priest tell us how to defeat the wolf." He sneered at me.

"Then go on ahead, cretin."

"_Oooh,__still__not__very__nice,__are__we?__" _teased Peter, strolling ahead of us.

"Looks like those bruises haven't gone away yet, Peter. _Still__sore_?" I mock him.

"Henry stop picking a fight. Let's go." Valerie grabs my arm in attempt to stop me.

"At least my father wasn't eaten by a dog."

Blinded, and completely enraged, I flew at Peter again, but he ducked out of the way before I could get to him.

"_Henry!__Stop__it!__" _cried Valerie, grabbing my arm again.

"Boys, stop it. This is no time for quarreling," Valerie's grandmother appears from behind us, stepping in between Peter and me. "I expect this from an undisciplined vagrant like him, but not you Henry. Come, the meeting's about to begin." She takes Valerie by the hand and walks towards the tavern. Peter and I exchange uncouth glances before deciding to follow the women to the tavern.

"Are you ever going to quit hating me?" I ask Peter.

"You going to give up my Valerie anytime soon?"

"Never." I sauntered in the tavern before him and sat down next to Valerie, putting my arm around her, kissing her forehead. I know Peter saw me; he looks furious sitting on his perch in the loft of the tavern.

"Tonight is a blood moon night, and your very souls are in danger!" preached Father Solomon from the middle of the room. He's got some sort of intricate contraption set up amid the gathering of people. "…And anyone of you could be the perpetrator, living comfortably in this quaint little village."

Claude, the boy who wasn't born quite right, comes close to the machina, wanting to touch it, but one of the dark men slaps his hand away, making him cry. Valerie looks at me, half bored, half concerned. She and I have been living with the fright of the wolf all our lives, and everything that Father Solomon is saying goes right through our ears. We've heard it all before from the last few priests that've tried to exorcise this village from evil, but nobody's been able to do it yet.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asks the Reeve, yet again.

"I am going to search your homes, invade all of your secrets and bring forth this wolf from its hiding place!" yells the priest. Everyone starts mumbling, nervous. Some people leave; I have the idea to do the same. Valerie tugs on my sleeve, bored with this meeting, she wants to go too.

"You leave now, but just wait until I catch this evil! You'll thank me!" he sounds practically mad now. Even his servants take glances at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Character names and some storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: _Canis__Lupus_ is Latin for wolf.

_And I am SO SORRY for taking 500 years to update this story! Life does get in the way. But enjoy! I've started up again after a bit of writer's block and too many things going on at once._

Valerie's Secret Diary

We leave the tense atmosphere of the tavern and head home. I have no idea what's going through Valerie's mind; she hasn't said a word since we left the place. We keep walking past the frozen well and rows of shacked-up houses, past the cold and empty forge before we turn onto the path that leads home.

"I want to talk to my mother again." She finally says, glaring at the ground.

"Alright. I'll go home, and you can go talk to her."

"No, I'm going to talk to her tonight. After hours." I look sideways at her.

"You've got an idea you want to share?"

"I think it's my mother."

I stop walking to process what I thought she just said. _"__What?__"_

"Hurry up and let's get inside, I'll explain." Her red cloak whooshes out in front of me as she sways up the stairs.

Valerie and I sneak out of our own house sometime after midnight just when everyone's supposed to be shacked-up for the evening. Father Solomon warned us that if anyone were caught out of our homes after dark, we would be questioned and punished, _claiming_ it's for our own safety. To Val and I, this was a game; a challenge to prove to each other we were committed and just as determined to solve this mystery as the mad priest was.

"Watch for the buckets out by the back door." I whisper to Val before she darts out in between buildings to get to the forge. I want to get my tools from the forge to use as weapons… just in case anything happens. I follow her, crouched down and going fast to avoid being caught by one of the dark men who look like they could kill anyone of us if we so much as look at them the wrong way.

She crosses the pathways successfully and gracefully. I follow behind her, trying to hide my height, but that only makes me run more clumsily.

"_Hey_, over here. _Where__'__d__you__go_?" I call to her as quiet as I can; she must have moved on without me. I get the key out of my pocket to open the back door. She appears on my right, looking frightened.

"Henry, get us in there quickly." She moves closer to me, scared.

"What's wrong?" I click open the lock, and push the door open. We tumble inside and she slams the door shut behind us.

"What is it?" I ask again, worried we've been caught.

"I saw it. I saw its tail. It's here, right now."

"Slow down, you're saying you saw _the__wolf?__"_ I look at the wall for my tools.

"Yes. It's black and it moves quickly. But it's right outside by the hay silos."

I grab the hammer and a finished sickle from the wall, looking around for any sign of danger.

"So what do we do now?" I ask her, hoping she's got a better plan than I do to get out of here alive. "Should we wait?" I peek out of the spiked front doors to see if anything's out there. Absolutely nothing is moving. There's not even any wind out tonight.

"No, I think we should keep moving." She puts the small dagger she's carrying in her boot and pushes the doors open.

We rush over to the haylofts for cover and check to see if anything is out there. The coast is still clear, and Valerie moves out of our hiding spot for the next one.

"Hey." I stop and straighten up. "Do you love me?"

She turns and walks up to me with her wide doe eyes. "Yes, Henry. I love you." She takes my hand and kisses me.

Something moves on our right, causing us to split and run for cover in opposite directions. Shadows are moving all around us, causing my heart rate to pick up. I've lost sight of Valerie, and I'm hearing noises of which I can't see where they're coming from. Just short of a panic attack, I call out for Valerie and peek my head out of my hiding place for a second to look for her golden head of hair.

I sneak along the stone fence I've been hiding behind, constantly looking for the danger I feel in my gut is still present. Suddenly I hear a familiar feminine cry, and snow crunching.

_"__Valerie?__" _I cry, utterly afraid that she's hurt. I get up and sprint towards where I heard the cry, looking wildly around for my girl. Something catches my eye about nine yards ahead of me, and I halt my momentous sprint dramatically, almost tripping over my boots as I stare at the sinister creature in front of me.

But it confuses me, normal wolves walk on all four legs, but the big black wolf hunched over in front of me is no ordinary _Canis__Lupus._ I jump as it begins walking towards me; its shaggy fur coat shrugs as it walks. I am so transfixed, I cannot move until it straightens up and lifts a hand—a dark _human_ hand—and lifts its head backwards. Prepared for the grotesque, but I'm immediately relieved as I realize who this is. The large, dark man slowly walks towards me, taking a dagger out of his side sheath.

_"__Where__is__she?__" _I yell at the man, he's about six yards ahead of me now, beginning to move quicker. I reveal my hammer and sickle from my coat, prepared to defend myself against this beast of a man.

"She is with Solomon now. You shouldn't have disobeyed his orders, young one."

The man spoke with a deep, rolling unfamiliar accent, his voice resounded in the empty night. I take three steps back as he comes closer; if I had any sense I would have runaway when I first saw the creature, but did I?

"Time for you to go back home, and stay." He uttered, nearly two yards from me. I shake me head.

"Why aren't you going to take me in too?" I dare, twirling my newly-made sickly expertly in my hand.

"I wouldn't dare such things if I were you." He slowly revealed claws at tips of his fake paws; and the only thing I can think to myself is' how did he make those?'.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Character names and some storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: remember, I rated this M for a reason…

Valerie's Secret Diary

The brute is staring me down with those sharp silver nail-claw-things on his hands. He's intimidating, that's for sure, but my woman is missing, and I'll have none of it. I step closer, holding my weapons out, ready. But he's only staring me down, he's not moved an inch closer to me since I accepted his challenge.

"Where is Solomon? The Church no doubt, doing unholy things to innocent people. Why are you dressed up like the wolf instead of trying to find it?"

"Stop wasting your breath." He steps closer, making me tense up. He takes another step closer; I can't become a coward now, I have to defend Val.

"We're trying to find who the wolf is too. Can't you understand? We're on the same—." I am cut short by a sweeping flash of silver; he's raised his arms in offense yelling a battle cry, about to strike me.

Becoming the coward that I actually am, I turn on my heel and run into the wooded area behind me. But the brute is following me; I can hear how close he is. Suddenly I trip over the shallow stone wall that I could have sworn was further away, and fall just in time to miss his flailing claws of a hand swipe the air where my head just was. But just then I see another sweeping shadow of black swing over me, it's yelling angrily, wielding a woodcutter's axe. He has swung down from the branch, kicking the faux wolf backwards away from me. I cringe where I lay, as I hear the sickening noises of flesh being lacerated.

The brute yells in pain as he falls backwards, clutching his chest; the wolf-skin cape has fallen to the ground already.

"You will… _burn_ for this…" the dark man says as he collapses, dying.

"_Yeah, well, we'll just use you as firewood then, eh?"_ the black shadow speaks, kicking the dying man, and I know exactly who he is.

"_Peter."_

"Didn't see that one comin', did ya?" he grins devilishly at me, holding his axe upright.

I roll my eyes at him as I stand up again.

"You're a right mess, you know that?" he says, taking a step back from me.

"I suppose I should thank you, Peter." I can't look at him. Not like this.

"S'all right. I just want to make sure Valerie's safe, and that won't happen unless you're actually alive."

I look up at Peter; he's completely changed, this is not the fool I knew anymore.

"Do you know where Solomon is?" I ask him, about to let him in.

"Yep. He's in the church, the bastard. Raped about half the girls in town tonight, and nobody can dare get near him. He's got more of those fake wolves wandering about the village tonight to scare people into staying in their homes, and then they snatch the girls and bring them to the church. I think we should get moving—there's goes another one." Peter points behind me, looking nervous.

I turn around to see what Peter's looking at; he's right. He hasn't seen us yet, but he will soon if we don't get the hell out of here.

"Let's go."

I turn into the woods and hide behind a tree to see who else is out at night with us.

"_My_, look how big _his_ claws are." Peter says from behind the tree as he points to the one stalking the grounds about twelve yards to our right.

"Yeah, all the better to kill us with."

We're running through the woods to avoid any faux wolves, but scared out of our minds that we might run across the _real_ wolf in the process.

"How many men do you think Solomon's got out there posing as wolves?" Peter asks me, picking up his axe again, ready to run through the woods to where the church's back door is.

"Don't know. But I do know that we need a plan before we just barge in there."

"Distraction?" Peter suggests flatly.

"No, we need to be sneaky. We're not going to do this on our own either, there's just too much risk that we'll be caught as well."

"Who else can help us, Henry? Everyone's to scared to even fight back."

"Not everyone." I glare at him as I gather my courage to run into the woods, Peter following behind me.

The village homes are lurking with faux wolfs, and it took a miracle to avoid being caught while Peter and I crept into Wilk household. I knocked first before entering, a courtesy habit I can't kick, and I'd also not like to get hit in the head upon entering.

"Cesaire?" I call in the dark. No answer.

"Suzette? Cesaire? It's Henry, sir." Peter nudges my shoulder. "And Peter. We need your help."

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Suzette calls from the loft, sleepily.

"Mrs. Wilk, where's Cesaire?"

"What's wrong, Henry? Why do you need him?" she peers over the loft, wrapped in blankets cause the fire's gone out. "Where's Valerie?"

"That's why we need to find Cesaire now. She's in danger." Peter blurts out.

I elbow him in the ribs, warning him.

"_What happened to her?"_ she's panicking now. Great.

"I don't know, Suzette, but we need Cesaire's help to find her first."

She shakes her head, nervous. "I haven't seen Cesaire all night. I have no idea where he is. I'm sorry Henry."

"Let's find him," Suggests Peter. "Maybe he knows something we don't."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Character names and some storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: remember, I rated this M for a reason…

Valerie's Secret Diary

This unlikely pairing of Peter and myself worries me. He wouldn't do this unless he was going to get something out of it all. I decide to hold my protests as we creep out of the neighborhoods blissfully unnoticed. We snake out way through the hay silos and the dangerously open village square towards the churchyard.

"The coward is hiding in hold ground so the wolf can't come in and disturb him." Peter makes a disproving noise with his throat and shifts the axe, ready to charge in.

"Now, wait just a minute. I have a question."

Peter looks at me, annoyed. "What."

"Why are you helping me? What are you getting out of this?"

He rolls his eyes and drops his axe abruptly. "You're not looking to fight again are you?"

"No. I just want you to tell me the truth."

"I want to know Valerie's is safe, and if I can't have her, then I want to make sure that someone does that for me. I don't want anything out of this, if that's what you want to hear. I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth."

He's right; I don't believe him. But time will tell if he's going to keep to his story.

"So, you're not selling me out to Solomon so you can get Valerie back by doing this?"

"C'mon let's move, you stupid git."

"That's more like it."

Shadows move to our left, making me feel very uncomfortable. Peter senses something is wrong too, picking up his axe and crouching down, trying to look for what it is. We crawl along the shallow stonewall that runs through the village, heading towards the church when the shadows become two of the biggest creatures I've seen.

"_Dammit_—_we're surrounded_." Peter whispers to me; we really are surrounded. Two more faux wolves step behind us, their silver claws threatening us.

"Are you going to run 'em?" he asks me.

"What?"

Suddenly Peter darts out with his axe high above his head, charging the faux wolves in front of us. Finally understanding what he meant, I summon all my strength and pull out my hammer and sickle, swiping the air in front of me.

I can tell by his triumphant yell, Peter's got one down from his crazy axe moves, and I almost slash one, but he's too quick for me. The brute on my right drives his claws down on my arm, making me yell for help. But I know Peter's busy and there's no one else out here for us. I swing the hammer up into his chin, throwing him backwards. The other one is soon on me, trying to take the sickle from me, but I turn my hammer back down and slam it on his forearm, hearing the crunch of the bone. My sickle hand is now free, and I swing it to my right again, skewering his chest and driving him away from me.

Peter's managed to get one down, but is in a knife fight with the second one. With both of my brutes injured and struggling to get back up, I throw my sickle at the unsuspecting faux wolf battling Peter. It lands right in his shoulder, piercing the wolf skin. Peter finishes him with his axe, ending his pain. Upon hearing groans behind me, I turn around to face an angry brute; he knocks me down and pins my arms to the ground.

"_A little help, Peter!" _I yell before the brute stabs me in the left shoulder. I yell in pain as Peter throws him off me, swinging that axe all over the place.

I look around for my sickle; it's still in the dead brute. I crawl over to him and take it out with the gross sound of metal running through bleeding flesh to accompany it. Peter's got the third brute down, and about to attack the fourth one. I stagger upwards, clutching at my shoulder; it's not too bad of a wound. I run to help Peter with my weapons ready, but they're at a standstill.

"Why are you attacking us? Aren't you supposed to be saving us?" Peter yells at the forth brute. He doesn't respond, only shakes his furry wolf-covered head 'no'. Fed up with the intruder, Peter lunges at him, drawing his axe back for the kill, but the man is quick, despite his injuries and lunges a small knife right at Peter's middle.

"_Peter, no! Watch it!"_ I yell to him, I don't know if he sees it or not.

Suddenly a roar comes out of nowhere in the darkness, causing them both to stop moving. But as quickly as it came it left, and I can't see anything that could make that noise; it's so dark and cold outside.

Thinking quickly, Peter finished his axe drop and stabs the brute straight in the chest, making him drop to the ground.

"What was that?" I ask Peter.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be around to find out. Quick, let's get to the church before he can touch Valerie."

I pick up one of the gloves the faux-wolves are wearing and examine it. Silver claws are sewn into the leather glove; it's ingenious. I take it and put it on my hand, it may come in handy later.

Peter and I finally get close enough to the churchyard, and there are no wolf-guards around.

"Where do you suppose Father August is?" Peter whispers to me.

"No idea."

We scuttle towards the back door and wait. We do one more look around and find it clear. Peter opens the door slowly as I turn to walk in.

The church has several back rooms reserved for people to come in and pray, none of which I've ever been in before, but they all seemed to be closed. No noises are coming from them either.

"This place gives me the creeps."

"Aw, it's not so bad at night." I smile to myself, remembering how Val and I were caught in here and spontaneously, albeit incorrectly married here in the dead of night.

There is a tapping noise overhead, so they all must be upstairs. Peter grunts behind me, suddenly falling to the floor. I panic, but soon feel a hard thump on the back of my own head, eyes getting dark…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Character names and some storyline comes from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: remember, I rated this M for a reason…

Valerie's Secret Diary

The next thing I remember after waking up is the aching head and humming ears that make me feel nauseous. My eyes stop being fuzzy and clear up, focusing on the fire in front of me. I'm lying on my stomach, and Peter is parallel to me; this is a situation I've never wanted to happen: waking up next to Peter…

"Well, isn't this a fine moment." It's Solomon; he's walking in front of us with a smug expression on his bearded face.

I try to move, but my hands are tied behind my back. Peter's not being subtle about trying to get out of his restraints, he rolls over to sit up, but a brute hits him in the face to knock him back down. We're not dealing with saviors anymore; they're sadists.

_"Henry! Help us! They've got-oomph!"_ the same brute makes a harsh movement that hurts her.

I realize it's Valerie; they have her here, in the same room with me, but I can't move to see her. My anger is burning in my gut again; he's hurt my wife, and now he must die.

_ "Oh_, so you know this young lady then?" Solomon chirps from the corner. "Well, we'll have to make this extra special then, my dear." His voice sickens me, and I try to move around to see her.

I turn my head to the left to see if I can scope out the room for anything I can use to emasculate every foe in this room. There's a fire poker by the fireplace; that will do.

Valerie comes into my view, she's bound and tied to a chair, and half of her dress has been torn or removed.

"Val… _Valerie_." I breathe, barely able to speak.

"_Henry! Help me please!"_

"_Oh yes_, Henry, _do_ help us."

"Don't speak again." I threaten Solomon.

"Oh? Here he is, the little pup. Let's sit him up, shall we?" He motions to his men to maneuver me upright.

"There. Isn't that better?" he joyfully asks, walking over to where Valerie is.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!" I call out to Solomon.

He turns back to me. "Or what, little pup?"

I spit at his face, daring him. "Or you'll regret it."

Solomon and his men laugh. "You don't seem to get it, Henry! I'm the one in charge here; don't you want to live?"

"Henry, stop it! He'll do it!" Valerie wrestles in her seat, trying to free herself.

"See? The bitch is right! I'll do more than that in here!"

Peter groans next to me, trying to get up.

"How about we show dearest Henry what we've been up to, what do you say sweetness?" Solomon oozes slime and terror in the room. He is a gross, vile man—no, not a man, he does not deserve to be called such an noble thing. He is a pig; a foul beast.

"Don't. _Get away! Don't touch me_!" Valerie fights against him, but she's still tied firmly to the chair.

Solomon closes in on her, touching her hair, and smelling her. I become sick to my stomach, I can't stand this anymore. I jump to my feet, despite the ringing in my head, and barrel my way over, head on colliding with Solomon's side. We tumble to the ground and I use my good shoulder to pound into his neck, but I am pulled away from Solomon before I can do any more damage. The stocky one picks me off the Pig, and holds me while tallest man, punches me in the face.

"_Stop it!"_ Valerie cries.

"Yes, let's all stop this. Markus, take him to the Elephant. Leave no trace of this troublesome pup."

"Sir." He nods and drags me down the stairs, grunting when I become stubborn.

I can hear Valerie screaming and crying while I'm being dragged downstairs. I fight as much as I can away from his grip.

We're downstairs in the middle of the church, walking towards the front door.

"You're going to regret ever crossing Master Solomon." The short brute says to me.

"Right." I quip as we walk out into the terrace.

"You won't be making jokes in a moment, you fool!"

Suddenly another howl comes from the night air, the same one Peter and I heard earlier in the woods. This time it sounds closer, scarier.

"The Wolf!" yells the short man. "The Wolf is here!" he cries, trying to run back to the church. He lets me go and pulls out his sword nervously.

Another howl, and I hear it right behind me, I turn around looking for the source. If it really is the wolf, then we're all doomed.

The shadows from the trees nearby seem to move; I brace myself for the worst, only to watch the _real_ wolf lunge at the short man, biting his neck and bringing him to the ground. Dead.

I stand still, hoping it doesn't see me. The wolf growls and lashes out on the man once more, before it turns to me. I freeze where I am, hoping it will change its mind. It's yellow eyes stare at me, and pause. It looks at me, almost proud. Then it turns on its heel and runs back into the woods towards the rear of the church. I run for the discarded sword and pick it up, ready to charge back into the church. I'm not giving up yet. There are more yells and screams coming from the church. I hope I'm not too late.

Shortly afterwards, Peter appears from the church's front doors, looking around nervously.

"Peter!" I call to him from the yard.

"Henry! We're in trouble, I heard the wolf cry again."

"I know, I saw it come by here. It killed this man and it spared me."

"_What?"_ he didn't believe me.

"It didn't want to hurt me." I said plainly.

"How do you know…?"

"Cause I'm not dead? It's the stupid git _you're_ turning out to be, not me." I tease.

"_Hey."_

"C'mon. I've got a woman to save."

Peter and I are a team again, sneaking into the church's front door this time to save Valerie. But before we can step past the threshold of the courtyard, a group of girls are stampeding out.

"What's all this? Where's Valerie?" I ask.

"These are the village girls that Solomon had locked up in the back rooms." Peter answers. _"Girls! Run home and stay there!"_ he yells at the crowd.

_ "There are wolves inside there! Don't go in!" _cries a young girl towards the front. Panic ensues even more. Peter and I finally get through the front door despite her warning. We need the Wolf.

"You think she was being hysterical? Thought she saw the thugs in the wolf skin coats?" Peter breathed as we run up the winding staircase again to find Val.

"Dunno. But we need to end this."

When we reach the top of the stairs, there are lifeless bodies of thugs draped everywhere. Their throats have been slashed open and blood is pooling all over the place. The light from the fire is dying, but we can still see everything clearly. We investigate the next room, hoping to find what we're looking for. Another yell is heard from the level below, a man's yell.

"Let's go." Peter commands, picking his lost axe up from the bloody mess.

"Who do you think did that?" I ask, following Peter back down the stairs.

"Wait-," Peter holds up his arm, stopping mid-staircase and looking around. "There's a man down there. I can't see who it is though."

We start creeping down the staircase again, holding our weapons at the ready.

"Who's there?" whispers the small man.

It's Father August, he's wounded, lying on the cold stone church floor.

"Are you alright?" I ask him, running over to his side.

"They were moving them…. the Wolf came, killed us." He barely manages to say.

"Who are they moving?"

"The one you love."

Furious again, I pick up my hammer and bust out of the front door, I don't care if Peter is following me or not.

"_Solomon!"_ I yell into the night air, waiting for an answer. _"Show yourself, you coward!"_ I'm waling through the village square in front of the church, ready to pick a fight.

"_Henry, wait!"_ Peter calls from the back of the church. "The Wolf can get you out in the open! Come back to Holy ground!"

The Wolf doesn't scare me anymore. I'm so furious, my hands are shaking and I'm still not walking straight from the hits I took in the upstairs room. I don't turn around to answer Peter; I keep walking to the heart of the village, looking for all the hiding places. There is a chill in the air I can't ignore; the night has definitely gotten colder.

_"There's the little pup!"_ I hear Solomon from somewhere, I can't see him yet, but I know he's close.

_"Show yourself, you old fool! Where's Valerie?"_

"An offering for the beast, she sits where the pigs are slaughtered. But I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

I look upwards to the rafters of the hay silos, and sure enough there the coward stands with two more thugs pointing their crossbows at me.

_"Can you save the girl you love?" _Solomon taunts me from above, pointing to his left. My eyes follow around the slight corner to see Valerie sitting on the wolf's sacrifice stump wearing her red cape and a horrific mask. Her body is slumped over, but I can see that she's bound in chains.

_"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"_ I'm begging Solomon.

"I have to kill the Wolf, young pup. I _know_ who it is now through my process of elimination, and now I'm going to save this despicable village from its tormentor. I will be praised for this tomorrow!" he's gone completely mad now.

"You won't live to see tomorrow." I whisper under my breath, gripping my hammer fiercely.

"Why don't you come and join me up here for the big show? You're holding up the progress!" he complains.

Deciding that I'm an idiot, but not a coward, I dash out of sight before Solomon's thugs can catch me. I run under the shelter of banisters, listening to the wind from the rushing arrows behind me and into the hay silo, laying low. I don't think anyone has seen me, so I move up into the back of homes, keeping to the shadows of the houses so nobody can see me. I decide that I need a plan to get Val out of those shackles; probably ones that my father made ages ago for the village jail that haven't been used since the wolf showed up. Fear of the beast has kept crime down in this place.

Suddenly I hear yelling from the square; it sounds like Peter, but I'm not sure. I duck my way back underneath the banisters, hoping that no one sees me. Someone is battling both the thugs from above, leaving Solomon unprotected. I see a golden opportunity to get revenge on the Pig, but I am stopped in my tracks by the enormous black creature in front of me.

It's the Wolf, and it's staring at me with those powerful yellow eyes again, boring into my soul. I don't feel any fear for my life, but I am frightened by its sudden appearance and it's calm demeanor towards me.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask it, hoping it won't change its mind to kill me.

The Wolf points its grisly muzzle in the direction of Valerie. I can't believe it!

"Save Valerie? But I can't get to her without being seen."

The Wolf growls at me, and I step backwards, unsure.

"I'll go and pick the locks and bring her home." I say, assured.

It nods its furry head and leaps past me; I almost fall over from the momentum the Wolf makes, but scurry out from underneath the banisters making a mad dash to where Valerie sits captive.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Character names and some storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: GET. READY.

Valerie's Secret Diary

I am nearly there. Valerie is within reach, but the chaos behind me catches my attention once more. It was not Peter's yelling that I heard, but Cesaire's. He's spewing slander and hateful words at Solomon and his men for taking his now, only daughter captive as they approach closer to the stronghold. I don't even see Peter as I take cover in the stronghold underneath the last two of Solomon's men.

Valerie is sitting, chained to the tree stump and wearing this ridiculous metal mask, struggling to get free. Everything around me is dark and tense as I prepare to move; every nerve in my body stinging, and I can barely manage to breathe properly.

_"Watch out! It's back!"_ someone yells as the Wolf reappears to attack the remaining men.

Before I lose the ability to, I dash across the pathway, closing the distance between Valerie and me, hoping that she still recognizes me through that hideous mask.

_"Henry!"_ whispers Valerie loudly to me from under the metal barrier. "What's going on?"

"Solomon is trying to kill the wolf, and your father decided to show up to the fight."

"What? Father's here?"

"Yes, Peter and I went to your parent's house to find Cesaire to help us rescue you, but he wasn't even there."

"Oh…he must know then…" I can barely hear Val speak.

"Must know what?"

"We need to get out of the open, come on." She holds her heavy, chained hands up to me.

Valerie looks frail, like she might not last long sitting here unless I get her out of these chains and away from the danger. My excited fingers fumble with the tiny tools and delicate mechanics, but soon enough I hear the click of success in picking my own lock and take the shackles off her small wrists.

"Let's get out of here, love." I take the monstrosity of a mask off her head and gently kiss her bruised lips. We dash out of the open and take cover under the overhanging roof of the butchers shop. Hopefully no one will find us here until we figure out what to do next.

"We could go to Grandmother's and wait until this is all over?"

"But what if they follow us. We can't leave yet, not until I watch Solomon die."

Val shakes her head and brings her arms into my jacket, hugging me. I do the same and hold her tightly, looking around to make sure we're safe to enjoy this sweet moment.

"He did terrible things to me, Henry… he and his thugs were cruel to the other girls up in the tower."

Hearing this makes my anger flare even more. I squeeze her closer and inhale her stale, smoky scent. God knows what happened to her up there. Her matted hair is still soft to my fingers as I hold her head to my chest.

"I promise I will protect you, Valerie. We will be happy again."

"I'm already happy again; you came back to save me." She smiles at me.

Before we even move to get out of this area, two of Solomon's thugs are rushing towards us with crossbows. Valerie shrieks as she realizes what's going on. The remaining men the Wolf hasn't managed to kill yet surround us; they seemed to come out of nowhere pointing their bows and silver swords at us.

"_Why! What have we done to you?"_ I yell, aggravated at Solomon's persistence. _"The Wolf is over there! Why are you still after us?"_

An armored Solomon laughs menacingly as he dismounts his white horse. The irony is killing me.

"Isn't it obvious? I want _her_." Oh God, he's pointing at Valerie. This can't be happening.

She shies away when two fur-clad brutes slowly approach us, ready to grab her.

"_You won't take her!"_ I declare, wielding my weapons again.

Solomon just laughs again, waving the thugs on.

"There's nothing you can do to us, pup. You're outnumbered and you have no choice but to let me win."

I shake my head and back up, as the thugs are only a meter away. Valerie starts to whimper and panic as we're completely surrounded.

"Don't let them do it again." Valerie whispers as she presses into my chest.

"No, baby." I wrap my arms around her again, waiting for them to tear us apart.

"_Valerie!" _cries a man from the other side of the square. I look up and it's Cesaire, standing next to an enormous shadow with yellow eyes. Standing further behind Cesaire are crowds of men. Men with pitchforks, hammers, knives and clubs. Finally, some support from the villagers. Why they haven't stood up until now completely escapes me.

"Val… why did you say that your father knows something. What does he know?"

She turned her blonde head around to face me, her blue eyes sending jolts down my body.

"He knows who the Wolf is." She smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Character names and a little storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: Sorry, it gets graphic again for a little bit.

Valerie's Secret Diary

"Are you telling me he's known this whole time?" I ask, completely befuddled by her admission.

"It's hard to tell…" she looks away from me, lost in thought.

Cesaire steps towards the Mad Priest, a giant familiar axe in hand. Solomon laughs in front of us, unnerved by the villagers' sudden presence.

"Oh no, Henry… look!" Valerie whimpers, pointing to the horizon. There will be daylight in a couple of hours, and the wolf must go, otherwise be known to everyone and their life in danger.

I look over at the Wolf; it's coat gleaming in the early morning air. It surely must know that its time is almost up. The villagers look uneasy around the Wolf, but hold their ground against Solomon and his thugs, threatening them to leave Daggerhorn, our home.

"You would stand with this beast, this abomination of God's creatures to have me leave? You ask for my help, and then you turn against me? What treason of nature is this that the beast be suddenly tame?" Solomon belts out in the thick air, waiting for an answer to this surely unusual turn of events.

"This beast may have tormented us in the past, but surely all nature knows when there is an imbalance, an evil that must be weeded out." Valerie bravely speaks out.

Solomon just looks at her, suddenly seeing the situation. He motions his hand forward, and the brutes surrounding him draw their swords and raise their crossbows.

"If I cannot absolve this village and it's people, then by the power of God I must destroy it." he says simply, remounting his white horse.

I barely realize what's happened as Solomon's brutes lunge at Valerie and tear her from my hold. She's screaming and struggling as they take possession of me too; I twist and struggle against the fur-covered dark brutes, but I am too worn out to fight back anymore. They're taking her towards the brass elephant, and I yell my protests. Suddenly, I hear the angry yells and arrows flying through the air as the villagers advance on Solomon's ground, weapons out and fires ablaze. The Wolf advances as well, dodging the silver-tipped arrows, and jumping over the villagers before it comes close enough to Solomon.

It roars a chilling howl that resounds through the village and into the distant woods. It's as if time slows down and all movement stops to turn and look as the Wolf lunges high into the air, its front paws spread wide out. It's too late though; the closest brute next to Solomon shoots a silver-tipped arrow right into the chest of the Wolf still in midair. I gasp as it still grapples the Mad Priest off his horse and to the ground. Solomon is yelling at his men to kill it, but is stopped by the Wolf biting his neck and clawing his body. The brutes pull out their silver swords, and I yell at the Wolf to get away.

"They'll kill you! GO!"

The Wolf stays and takes out two guards, still with the silver arrow in its chest, before is jumps out of the line of danger and into the shadows again. Meanwhile, Valerie easily tears her way out of the brute's custody, as they are too preoccupied with attending Solomon and looking for the Wolf, I break away and run after her.

I hear the villagers fighting for their freedom of the Mad Priest as daylight finally breaks above the mountain horizon. Valerie trips over something on the ground, and I am able to catch up with her.

"Are you alright?" I ask her as I pick up her tired body.

"We have to follow it, before Solomon finds it."

"The Wolf?" I ask, unsure.

Valerie nods at me, pulling out her small secret dagger from her boot.

Suddenly a painful yell emanates from behind us, making us both jump where we stood. It's Solomon, creeping along the ground like a serpent, trying to follow us. He's accidentally crawled over a tree spike, puncturing his arm.

"…How did he survive the bite?" Valerie whispers in shock.

"I don't know, but he's not going to survive this." I don't have my trusty hammer with me, but that doesn't matter now. My body is on fire, ready to kill. I pick up a nearby fallen branch that's about the size of my leg. It's heavy, and I'm dangerous right now.

"Mercy, my son, mercy." Weeps Solomon. I don't give him the pleasure of a retort.

Filled with anger and adrenaline after this long night of battle, I swing back the jagged end of the log and thrust it down on his screaming head, making a sick, crunching sound and blood spurts everywhere. Silence again. The satisfaction that blossoms within me is euphoric. I look back at Valerie, her face is emotionless, but her blue eyes are brighter than I've ever seen before.

"You alright?" I ask her. "It's okay now, love. He can't hurt you anymore."

She finally looks at me again, cautious.

But in the distance, another chilling howl reverberates through the woods, snapping us back to the present.

"We have to find it." she says again, turning around and climbing through the brush and woods.

I follow her after one final glance at the Mad Priest, his skull cracked open with a pool of blood forming like a halo around him. My hands are shaking as I leave the mess and trudge through the brush after Valerie.

The early morning light makes the path easier to follow, as we approach the heart of the forest. I call after Valerie, barely able to see her red cape through some brush. By the time I manage to get out of the choking brush, there is a small open field, still covered in snow. Valerie's red cape stands out against the snow-covered ground, but then I notice what she's standing next to. The Wolf lays defeated and tired on the cold ground, barely moving. But I become nervous anyway simply because of what it is, and what it's capable of.

"Henry, come here." She says calmly.

I take small, wary steps towards the beast. It's still breathing.

"The sun's about to rise over the trees, should we stand back?" I ask her.

Valerie doesn't answer, only crouches down next to the beast. She's put her dagger on the ground away from her reach. I don't know if being unarmed is such a good idea though. The Wolf exhales heavily, making small feral noises as it does so. It moves it head to look around at who is near.

"You're safe now." She pats its head lovingly, scooting closer.

_What are you doing?_ I don't like her being that close to a beast that should be our enemy, a beast that has done so much harm to the people of this village.

Rays of light peer down into the open field between the trees, slowly inching towards where the wolf lays. I keep my distance from the Wolf as I look around for intruders. Valerie just sits there with the beast, stroking its furry head and generally being kind to an unkind beast.

It feels like forever before the light gets close enough to trigger the change in the Wolf. I barely notice it at first, the way the light almost acts as a blanket to mask the fur becoming thinner and the size of the beast begins to shrink. The Wolf is now more like a furry human as the final change begins; the fur thins out into clothes again, leaving a matted and messy patch of dark hair on his head. Paws become hands and black boots, limbs become thinner and jointed properly, and the snout retreats into a young man's face.

It shocks me to find who the beast actually is. I feel now like I've always known who the beast was, and everything makes sense to me now. Peter lies still on the ground, groaning after the change is complete. Valerie touches his chest, moving him on his back. His wound from the silver-tipped arrow is very obvious now that there's no fur to cover it up.

"I never thought I'd feel this way for the monster that killed my sister." She whispers, running her fingers through Peter's hair.

I don't like her doing that to him, we're together now. Her diary only proved that she had no more feelings for him, and now that we know the truth, I don't like it even more. Jealous, I turn away, looking for other things to preoccupy my racing mind.

"Henry," Peter calls out to me. I turn around; his hand is extended out to me. His side is wounded so badly, I don't think he can get off the ground.

"Thank you for saving her. I knew… you could do it best. I knew you were the… better man for her. But I still had to try…" I come over and touch his ice-cold hand as Valerie shifts over to the side for me to sit.

"I'm going home, friend. I'm…"

"Hush Peter, it's going to be alright." She says, stroking his face again. My insides churn a bit at the sight of her touching another man the same way.

"Thank you for doing what you did, Peter. Even if you were a monster, and killed my sister, thank you for what you did tonight." Valerie says.

Peter looks up at her, hurt. "I didn't kill your sister." He breathes harshly.

Valerie and I look at each other immediately. I look around nervously to see if we're being watched.

"What do you mean?" Valerie asks, holding his head.

"There… is another." Peter breathes his final breath as he clutches his chest.

Valerie and I look at each other in horror, that there could be another wolf out there. Peter's hand falls from his chest to the cold ground limply as the sun warms the space around us.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Character names and a little storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: Not done yet! I'm SO infinitely sorry about the massive writer's block I suffered for a couple of months. But I'm back now and want to finish this story right! Thanks for waiting it out guys; I appreciate your patience!

Valerie's Secret Diary

Valerie and I decide to bury the body of Peter in the woods where he died. My heart sinks a little when I look at his lifeless body, knowing now that he was never the cause of Daggerhorn's strife and loss. But if it wasn't Peter, then who killed all those people in the past?

By the time we dig his grave, Valerie and I are beyond exhaustion. Adrenaline has worn off long ago, and we're barely able to stand.

"We're almost done," Valerie declares. "Almost…" she slips under the shovel and collapses on the ground.

"Val!" That's it. We have to stop and rest now. "We should go back home and rest. I'm sure the villagers have taken care of the rest of Solomon's men by now."

It's almost midday by the time we put Peter in the ground. The sun is warm over out heads, but it is still frightfully cold weather.

"No, we must bury him properly. We can't just leave him here, half-buried!" she cries, throwing her fists on the ground in protest.

Alright. I pick up my shovel again, and use what's left of my energy to toss dirt over Peter's grave. Valerie joins me once she gains the ability to stand again.

"Hey over there!" someone calls out to us from the brush. I turn to see who it is, holding myself steady against the shovel. It's Cesaire, with three other men, scouting around to see who else is alive.

"Father! Come, please and help us bury our friend!" Valerie yells with what energy she has left, and then falls to the ground.

Seeing his daughter collapse prompts Cesaire to hurry himself over to where we're working. The other three men follow suit with tools in hand.

"Peter…" whispers Cesaire, as he realizes who is in the grave. "You two dug this yourselves?" he asks.

"Yes sir. We found him out here just before he died." I say with a blank face, hoping no one else knows about Peter being the Wolf. Cesaire stares blankly into the grave as the other three men pick up where Valerie and I left off.

"What's the situation in town? Are all the priest's men gone?"

"They're dead. We killed the ones that were too slow to get out of here. Some fled the village though, hopefully they went back where they came from rather than hide around until nightfall. We'll find out soon enough though." One of the men says knowledgably.

Peter's grave is soon finished, in the meantime, Valerie and I are able to rest and contemplate what's happened to us all.

"These are mad times we live in." Valerie whispers.

"Yes they are, sweetie. But you're safe now." Cesaire kisses his daughter on the head.

"Shall we say a few words before we go?" I offer.

Valerie looks up, kindly at me, appreciative that I chose to do this. I lean against my shovel and attempt to deliver the nicest words anyone could say over a former enemy and apparently werewolf.

"Peter was a persistent soul," I cleared my throat, trying to find the right words. "He was a good person underneath all the dirt; a hardworking member of this village and a presence we will not all forget soon… He fought bravely last night to protect this village and the people he cared about most, even though we didn't realize that until it was too late. We will forever be grateful to you, Peter, for giving up your life to protect us the best way you knew how," I couldn't help it, but my voice cracked at the end, unexpectedly feeling anything for the man I used to hate and beat up on occasion. In retrospect, he probably let me beat him up, considering that he was a _werewolf_ and all. "We'll miss you, Peter." I finished, trying to compose myself. Valerie finally looked up at me, tears reddening her own eyes as she brought me into her embrace, squeezing my middle tightly.

After we leave the dense woods and final resting place of Peter's body, Valerie and I go back home. We're utterly exhausted after this ordeal. We've nearly been killed about a dozen times today, and the mystery of possibly a second Wolf still lingers in my mind.

"You did a very brave thing, Henry." Valerie says across the bed to me before she takes her stained and dirty dress off.

"What's that, dear?" I peel my tunic off my chest from all the sweating and dirt that accumulated on me from the ordeal. I greatly need to bathe.

"Saying what you did at Peter's grave… I know it wasn't easy for you, considering your history with one another." She said as she bent over to peel her own stockings off.

My heart warmed to her, I knew what she meant, and I'm glad she knows me better than that. I thought what I was about to ask might be out of bounds from the sweetness that unfolded between us, but I had to ask anyway.

"Hey Val," I said looking over at her. "You want to wash off before we go to bed?" my eyes might have glistened when I mentioned _bed._

She replied with a sly grin, and a tired sigh of approval. I smiled and dashed over to the huge water basin, dragging it from the back door to in front of the fireplace. Fighting dizziness from lack of sleep, I brought two buckets of water at a time from the pump outside, slowly filling up the tub for two, before I tended to the fire, hoping the water would warm up quickly.

Valerie brought over two large towels by the basin and dropped a sea sponge in the water basin. "Where's the soap, dear?" she asked me, taking off her underdress and standing naked in the middle of the room. I stopped what I was doing to look at her, before I realized she asked me a question. "Um… it's by the sink. I'll get it."

Bringing the soap over, I watched her climb in the basin, her smooth back pale and clean from the dirt that covered her arms and legs. I shook my head, as the blurry-eyed symptoms came over me.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered to her as she sank into the warm water, crossing her arms over her chest. I climbed in after her, the water level rising as two bodies now occupied the space.

She turned around, lifting her hair up. "Will you get me?" she laughed, "before we both fall asleep and drown in this water?" I happily obliged, lathering the sea sponge up with the soap as best as I could, and running it down her neck and shoulders. She let out a sigh of contentment, relaxing against me. I dragged the sponge across her outstretched arms and as she turned around, I faced her chest, _her beautiful, _incomparable breasts. Brave, I scooted closer in the small space and brought her uncrossed legs around my waist, holding her there as I finally pressed the sponge to her chest, spreading it down her ribs and landing on her belly underneath the water. I let go of the sponge, letting it float to the surface of the water, and held her hips closer. She released a small, weary moan as my hands moved up to cup her breasts, kissing her softly.

"I knew we wouldn't get far," she exhaled in between kisses.

_"Oh, Val, please don't deny me now." _I begged her, thumbing her nipples and kissing her neck.

She moaned into me again, her body going slack, allowing me to do what I wanted—what we needed.

"I could have lost you so many times last night, let me revel in the fact that you're more alive than ever right now." I breathed out, pressing my cheek to her chest as I held her above me.

"I know, Henry. And I'm so glad you came back each time for me." tears streamed down her face now, exhaustion finally making her weep. I brushed my hands across her cheeks to wipe away her tears as she straddled me in the tub.

I stared into her deep blue eyes, finding a peace there, "I love you."

She smiled back at me, more tears pouring down. "I love you too."

We leaned into each other, locking in a kiss that was far more awake than either of us could be at that moment. She grabbed the sponge from the water and dragged it across my chest and down my stomach. My nerves were on fire now, even under the water. She knotted her fingers in my hair and dipped the sponge even lower, brushing against my straining manhood. I couldn't hold back the moan anymore, closing my eyes and gripping her hips even harder. Valerie brought the sponge out of the water and over my head, squeezing it over me, letting the water out into my hair and over my dirty, sweat-stained face. She repeated her action again, forcing me to keep my eyes closed as the warm water kept streaming down my brow. I exhaled, letting out my tension and tried to relax again after she got me worked up.

Letting the sponge fall out of her hand, Valerie kissed me while my eyes were still closed; I didn't expect it, but my leg twitched as she did so, making her body go up and down again in the water, causing those beautiful breasts to bounce near my face. Oh, I almost died then.

Gripping her by her sides, I lifted us up and out of the water basin, the bathwater crashing down in waves at the sudden movement. Valerie squealed delightfully, wiggling her hips in an effort to get down; but that only spurred me on. Completely forgetting that my mind and body were exhausted, I lifted Valerie up and onto the bed, water dripping and going everywhere across the room with us.

"Henry! You'll get everything wet! Get the towels for heaven's sake!" she shrieked, flailing her arms at me.

But I kept on; I leaned over her, caressing her moist breasts and covering her mouth with mine in an attempt to get her to forget. She moaned in protest, but I knew she enjoyed it. I let my tongue slip between her lips, begging her to play with me. _Oh gods, _she did, wrapping her wet legs around my waist, pulling me closer to her on the bed. I let a sneaky finger find her soaking center, teasing and stroking her folds.

"_Henry!" _she cried out in shock. The wetness from the bath only made it worse—or would that be better?

I didn't let her waste any energy as I climbed up in bed with her, pulling her next to me, and draping a leg over my thigh. I continued to stroke her, and finally plunged one finger in, to her absolute delight. She was moaning and begging me to finish what I started. Who was I to deny her in such a state?

I realized I was not strong enough to lean over her and do this, nor was she able to set atop me, so I compromised for a most equal situation.

"Turn around baby." I whispered lustfully to her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Turn over, I want to try something. I think you'll like it." I grinned back at her.

She complied, flipping over so she was resting on her right side, mirroring me. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Since my torso is bigger than hers, I didn't have to scoot down much to position myself where I wanted. I brought her left leg back and let her hook it behind my knee as I sought out her entrance and guided myself in. She let out a most attractive moan as I sank into her at the deepest possible angle life afforded us, but I almost blacked out as I thrust into her again.

The sensation was so sweet, and in our state of exhaustion, our bodies left like they were about to float up and off the bed. I held her body securely against me, as I established a rhythm she soon mimicked with her own hips. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I felt her walls tighten around me, shuttering her satisfaction. She seemed to be enjoying this mutual position of power, and arched her back into me excitedly. I removed my hand from the top of her thigh, up to her ribs and over her breasts, tweaking her nipple. She kept gyrating her hips down at the same moment I pushed up, increasing our pleasure—I swear I went blind each time she did. Her soft moans grew louder each time she spent, making me lose a little bit of my own self-control as well. Finally, she cried out my name as she shuddered most tremendously around me, causing me to release and emit my pleasure most loudly.

I slowed my movements and groaned as I left her body, everything's still so wet everywhere, but neither of us cared right now. The morning light was brighter now, but I felt my eyes darken.

"_I love you."_ My voice rasped as I felt my eyelids go heavy, finally succumbing to my desire to sleep after a most delicious turn.

"I love you, Henry." She whispered in return, pressing herself flush against me, pulling the blankets over us, as I couldn't even move to. She took my left arm and placed it against her warm chest, sighing softly, surrendering to sleep at last together.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Character names and a little storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: Still not done yet! Hope the bath scene was an ample enough apology to my devoted readers for my ridiculous absence.

Valerie's Secret Diary

When I woke up the _following_ morning, we had slept all through the day and night after the events of the past couple of days, and I woke up alone. Valerie had risen before me and probably went to her parent's house to let them know we were alright. I leaned forward in bed, groggy-eyed and revived, looking around the bright and cold room; the fire had long burnt out since our bath time, and my extremities were freezing. Deciding that I didn't want to turn into an icicle, I found my robe and went over to start a fire. My clothes were still dirty from burying Peter, so I threw them in the still-full washbasin to soak.

While fishing around in my dresser drawers, I came across Val's diary again. Resisting temptation to flip through it again, I focused my attention on finding a new tunic and pants to wear. But, like a guilty child, I kept looking over at it. I wonder if she has written anything in it since I found it a while back. Quickly, I threw on my tunic and almost tripped putting on my pants, and snatched the book up, sitting down at the kitchen table to read it. I thumbed through the entries I've already read, smiling to myself over the particular entries where I am mentioned in her favor, and then I stop at the page in which there are no more entries. Blank yellow sheets are glaring back up at me. Surely there must be something more…wait. I flipped to the back of the book and turned it around; something was written upside down there, as well as something unusual; no date.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my wedding night. And such a spectacular night it was! Henry caught me by surprise and proposed to me when I least expected it, though I am very glad he did, for I fear I do now know what would have happened to me if I didn't have him; I'd probably go mad at the prospect of it all. _

_And I was not disappointed either… shh! The details are for my memory and my heart to know, not you, dearest diary. Someone like Henry might be reading this. _

_Oh yes, Henry I know you read this, and that first paragraph was a ploy! But it's okay because I let you. Perhaps if I did not drop my diary that day in the woods, you would not have ever known how I felt about you and we would never have had the love that we share now._

_Now and forever, dear boy. And thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving us all, today, last night, and the many days before the Mad Priest came to Daggerhorn to torment our village. And thank you for being my sunshine in those dark days._

_I hope you keep finding my diary interesting, because I intend to record our life in a new volume. In fact, that's where I am now. Come find me!_

_ Love always,_

_ Valerie._

Oh, my god. It took me several moments to collect my thoughts, and close my gaping mouth, open from utter shock and embarrassment. _How did she even know I would pick it up this morning? _I pondered that thought for several minutes before a lightning bolt struck my thoughts and I promptly jumped out of the chair, running for my coat and boots. _I need to find this brilliant girl._ I kept telling myself I had to find her. I had to find her and worship her; she already knows me all too well to have known that I would look in her book- but where do I begin?

I burst out of the house, not even bothering to lock the door, and ran down the pathway to the village, hoping to find my beloved girl.

"Oh there you are, Henry!" I heard my grandmother's voice behind me, and I halted involuntarily in my tracks. She came up to me, asking me how Valerie and I were after the 'incident' she called it. _Oh grandmother…_

"We're rested and doing well. I'm on my way to see her now, you haven't happened to see her by chance, have you?" I asked innocently.

"No, dear boy, I haven't. But…" there was something else on her mind, apparently. " There's been talk about the village, that the creature hasn't left us yet. The Wolf is still alive! It killed a poor dairy maid last night while everyone was recovering from the incident."

_"What, grandmother?_ The Wolf is _still_ alive? But…" I shut my mouth before I said something I wouldn't want to have to explain later. I kissed her on the cheek and ran off, worried about Valerie even more now. I ignored grandmother's calls after me, pressing on into the crowd.

"Valerie!" I called helplessly from the courtyard, hoping she'd hear me. I'm starting to regret that I slept as long as I did, and that I wished I had waked up with her this morning.

I had a sudden thought that brought me back to my forge. I opened the heavy doors and looked around, nothing seemed to be out of place from what I last remember this mess of a forge being. My father wouldn't have let it get this messy, and I kicked myself for letting him down, even in death. So I started to tidy up the place when I heard a small knock on the open doors.

I turned around to find Valerie's mother. "Good morning, Suzette."

"Hello, Henry. How are you?" she asked politely. "I saw you in the courtyard and wanted to see how you and my daughter are faring after, well…"

"We're fine. But have you heard the news?" I toss a failed attempt of a sickle into the case of other failures, waiting to be melted down and used again.

She looks up at me, suspenseful and confused. "No, what news?"

I exhale and retell her what my grandmother told me not five minutes ago. Suzette looks nervous as I finish speaking. Her hands fidget with the tassels on her shawl and she doesn't look at me.

"I'm sure we'll be okay, we just need to be protective of everything again, just like we've always been. …Are you alright?" I ask her, concerned.

Suzette looks at me, and turns to go, but I get to her before she can leave.

"Please tell me what you know. I must end this, for Peter's sake." I blurt it out before I register what I've said, and my eyelids flutter in shock at myself for even thinking it.

"Henry, I can't. I," Suzette struggles to get out, but I hold the door firmly.

"_Please, _Suzette," I beg her, holding her shoulders now. She finally looks up at me, nervous eyes begin to dart around the room, thinking out what she's going to reveal.

She stops struggling and I release my hold on her, allowing her the chance. She walks back into the forge, away from the doorway and turns to me once again.

"I think I know who the Wolf is. And, I think I've known all along. It's almost driven me mad at certain points, but I've always tried to ignore it," she said quietly, fearfully.

"Who is it? Who's the other Wolf?" _Dammit_. I said it. And the look on her face tells me I shouldn't have.

"The other Wolf?" she gasps.

I smack myself on the forehead, and then just let it all out.

"Peter," I sigh before continuing. "Peter was the second Wolf; but I don't think he killed any of the villagers, he… he struggled with it, and he helped the villagers kill the Mad Priest's men when we needed the help." I look at her finally, letting the truth sink in.

"Oh, I see." She's clearly relieved, but also burdened with this new knowledge. "And Peter never," she let the words die on her tongue before she told me.

"Peter never what, Suzette?" I demanded.

"Peter didn't sleep with Valerie, did he?" _She's worried about that now?_

I exhaled my anger as I closed my eyes and turned away. "No, he didn't."

"But?" she inquired further.

"But Peter died to keep Valerie safe. That's how he got wounded anyway. And we should show him some respect for that." I said sternly, turning back around. She frightened me because she moved considerably closer than where she was before I turned around. I stepped back on instinct, unaware.

"Her father. Cesaire is the other." She blurted out in a whisper.

"_What? Cesaire?"_

"_Shh!" _she chided me.

I clutched at my chest, suddenly unable to stand. Then who was the Wolf that helped me save Valerie? I'll never know it from Peter's account, I must rely that Cesaire will tell me the truth. I ended up sitting on a hay stack on the far end of the forge, trying to collect my racing thoughts.

"You won't tell anyone, Henry. Will you?"

"No!" I snapped at her. "Why would I? It could mean danger for Valerie and yourself if anyone else knows." I ran my fingers through my matted hair—I didn't run a comb through my hair this morning, or eat.

Betraying me, my stomach grumbled, alerting Suzette.

"Dear boy, have you eaten yet?" she said, surprised. I shook my head no.

"Well, come on then! Let's get to my house and I'll fix you up something. When was the last time you ate?" she scolded me as if I were her own son, young and foolish.

I couldn't honestly remember the last time I had eaten anything. I had been constantly running for my life and for Valerie's life all night long, and trying to save a dying friend, but ended up burying him anyway. And let's not forget the night Valerie and I shared together, draining what strength left I had. My silence was answer enough for Suzette as she dragged me to her house in search of sustenance for me.

But when we arrived there, Suzette nearly froze over in fear at what we encountered. Her husband was sitting at the kitchen table over a bowl of soup, looking dirty from the deed and guilt-free.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Character names and a little storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: Nearing the end. Prepare yourselves soon.

(Though I might be inspired to write a short story after this about Peter/Valerie based off of John Mayer's song _Slow Dancing in a Burning Room._ Thoughts?)

Valerie's Secret Diary

Suzette backed up, almost knocking into me as she stared down her husband, Cesaire, who was covered in dirt and dried blood from killing the innocent milkmaid last night. Apparently he forgot to clean up the evidence afterwards, but what if it was intentional; what did that mean for us now?

"Wh-what are you doing all dirty? Is that _blood _on your coat?" she said meekly, afraid of the man across the room.

Staring at us, and as bold as brass, Cesaire drops his spoon and pushed the table forward. Acting instinctively to this sort of behavior, I step in front of Suzette by the fireplace, protecting her.

"Cesaire… what's going on here?" I demanded, keeping Suzette out of his reach.

He walked around the table and came towards us, stopping a few feet in front of me. I could smell the stale sweat and grime all over him; it was nauseating.

"Well now. It seems like there's no one else to blame my little musings on anymore,"

"You mean now that the _good _Wolf is dead? The one that wasn't supposed to die!" I'm practically yelling at him now, Suzette stirs behind me looking for something.

"Yeah, Peter was such a good kid too. I was sad to see him die, it was even hard having to sit by and watch as the Mad Priest did all the work for me." he grinned like the devil himself.

"Why, Cesaire? Why did you have to kill all those people?" she cried, picking up something metal-sounding behind me.

I stepped back as he stretched his arms, unsure of his intentions anymore.

"Call it an accident,"

"_I won't._ You know what you did." She accused him from behind my wall of protection, gripping the back of my coat.

Cesaire furrowed his brow and pouted his cracked lips. He looked over my shoulder to Suzette, trying to hide herself behind me. "And you," he said darkly.

I stepped forward, but realized I didn't have a weapon in case he swung at us.

"You _had_ to have more; you couldn't just live happily with me, could you? It wasn't in your grand plans, no, you had to have rich and handsome Adrien! _You didn't even care for me!_" he yelled at her, the pain finally showing in his voice as he showed that he was a broken man.

"And y-you're throwing it all away now! For what? For Valerie? For your own selfishness? I did love you after a while, but you were so strange to me. I'm sorry about Adrien—you must have known all along, but I don't regret having Lucie, never…" Suzette slumped against the wall behind us, beginning to sob again, horrified at this situation. Cesaire stared long and hard at her, contemplating her words as I remained between them, holding my arms out.

"I just hope Valerie never learns of you…" She dared to whisper.

Suddenly he launched at her, screaming. I braced myself to push him back before he could lay a finger on Suzette, but something happened after I grabbed him to keep him at arms length from my mother-in-law.

Suzette grabbed the silver-coated fire poker and jabbed it into Cesaire's side between the ribs, blessedly missing me completely. She cried out as she instantly regretted having to resort to this, killing her husband and father of her last living child.

_"That's for killing Lucie, you beast!"_ she wailed, yanking the silver-tipped poker out of his body, the crunching and squishing noises sickeningly accompanied the gesture, the noise of it making her wail even more. All I could do was stand there in disbelief that this was unfolding before me, the ultimate Greek tragedy between the two of them.

Cesaire staggered and finally collapsed on the ground, clutching at his side. It wasn't long before he choked and heaved his last breath, Suzette leaning over him, hands wrapped around his neck.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this; none of this was supposed to happen this way…" Suzette babbled on, weeping over his body. But then she stopped; resolute that this was not over. "I've been living with that fear all of my married life," she stood up again, smoothing her apron and dress down. "I never knew if he would turn and kill me, or one of the girls… it seems oddly anticlimactic the way this whole thing's turned out. I would have had him at least spare my daughters and kill me instead, but now… living with the shame will be too much," she started sobbing again, clutching a handkerchief to her face.

I didn't like where this was going, "_Shh, _Suzette. Don't talk like that. You and Valerie are strong women that will get past this." I walk over and embrace her for the first time that I can remember. Pleasantly surprised herself, she returns the hug and holds me a few moments more while she tries to compose herself and glances once more at Cesaire's body.

There was a noise behind us at the front door, making us turn around and panic. It was the priest and two other men, gawking at the scene before them; Suzette and I embracing over a dead Cesaire, the evidence quite obvious and troublesome.

"Wh-what's happened here?" asks the priest in a shaky voice. He was leaning on a crutch and had several bandages wrapped around his head.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago, Father. Excuse me." She says sternly. Suzette crosses over Cesaire's body to close the door in the priest's face, blocking everyone else from what just happened.

"What are we going to do? They've already seen him and heard the yelling; they know something happened, Suzette! Don't close the door on—" I was cut off by harsh knocking on the front door. "We've got to tell them." I demand.

_ "No! Think of Valerie! They'll kill her!"_

_"So we keep hiding the truth? Will no one see what's happened here?"_

Suzette glared at me harshly, but I stood my ground, hoping something would save me from this moment. Nothing came.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Character names and a little storyline come from Summit Entertainment's Red Riding Hood.

A/N: This is it. A huge thank-you to all my reviewers! You all kept me motivated to keep writing! Sorry this took so long to finish, sometimes the real world butts-in and causes good things to wait.

Valerie's Secret Diary

"Suzette, there's got to be something we can do. Think of Valerie! She just wants to be happy and safe again!" My insides turn horribly as I remember the diary note I read this morning.

"And now she can be—the cause of all our terrors is dead now! She can live safely now, with everyone else!" Suzette said frantically, her hair falling in her face as she steps closer to me. She looks like a mad woman.

But to my complete shock, the heap of man on the floor, who's supposed to be dead, is now groaning on the floor and trying to get up again. Suzette shrieks and backs away from Cesaire, coming behind me again. I grab the bloody fire poker from the floor and hold it steady out in front of me. The door bursts open behind us, making us trapped between a mob and a dangerous man. Suzette is clutching at the back of my coat again, trying to find a way out.

_"You bitch! You dare try to kill me!"_ Cesaire spews angrily at her.

I can't move my legs to get away from him; I just stare at him in complete shock. _She killed him. What's going on? _My mind is racing with fears and unanswered questions, and I barely notice the group of people forming inside the small house around Suzette and me. One of the woodcutters Peter and Cesaire worked with steps forward holding a pitchfork. The sound of his boots tapping the wooden floor as he walks directly in front of me shakes me out of my daze, and I lower the bloody fire poker.

"I knew it was you, Cesaire. I saw you kill my niece last night. There's no where you can escape."

"It's time for God's justice to be done." Says Father August bravely from behind me.

It seems that the villagers have finally found their voices against the terror that's been plaguing this little town for ages now. They all step out protectively around Suzette and me, brandishing weapons and meaning business.

"How come it took you all so long to realize? Are you all a bunch of fools?" yells Cesaire, realizing the seriousness of the situation now that people have rallied up against him. His eyes dart back and forth, looking for an exit. There is none this time.

"You've been the evil wolf all along, Cesaire. And it's time to pay for your sins. Lucie and my father will be avenged now that you're gone." I threaten him, stepping beside the woodcutter, raising the bloody silver-tipped poker once more.

"You can't kill me! I am too str—!" Cesaire tries to defend himself, but with a pitchfork, a fire poker and one of the silver arrows from a borrowed Solomon's crossbow in his chest, Cesaire finally slumps to the floor for good. The woodcutter retracts his pitchfork and stabs him repeatedly in the head and chest until there's an unrecognizable mess on the floor in front of us. This time, Suzette does not weep.

Upon hearing a small gasp from the doorway, I turn around to find Valerie holding both hands covering her mouth, staring intently at the bloody mess that was her father. Her steely blue eyes find mine immediately and she shares the same stern, yet exhausted look her mother possessed moments ago. She makes her way through the silent crowd towards me, pulling out a slip of paper and hands it to me.

"This was delivered to Daggerhorn early this morning. Your grandmother showed me. It's a sketch someone in the next town made of who they thought the wolf transformed into after killing several children three days ago," she choked back tears, clutching the front of my coat, "_They saw him, Henry_. But I didn't think it was true!"

I pulled her into my arms, holding her there while she sobbed. Her mother took the page from me, looking completely disgusted.

"Let's hope this is the last, dark chapter in Daggerhorn's history." Whispered Suzette mysteriously. "No one else must know it ended here."

"What?" whispered Valerie, suddenly registering the strange way in which her mother was speaking.

"Daggerhorn will keep you safe, miss. But other villages might not." Answered the woodcutter.

A slight look of fear spread out across Valerie's face as it dawned on her what could happen if anyone else found out what happened here the past few days. If anyone came looking for Father Solomon and his thugs, there could be trouble. No outsider could ever know that the Wolf had fathered a child—an offspring capable of doing the same terrible things he could. But obviously Valerie was never bitten, so that wasn't even going to be a problem.

Suzette turned to her daughter and took both of her hands in her own. "My sweet, I can't live here anymore. Not while there's too many awful memories of this home."

"But you can't leave me all alone, mama!" Valerie begged.

"No, no, sweetheart. I could never leave you. I will simply move into your grandmother's house out in the woods. I need to get away from it all." She touched her daughter's cheek lovingly, trying to get her to understand. I suddenly missed my own mother very, very much just then.

"Not yet," interjected father August with a small voice. "I believe we still need to have a proper wedding first!" he looked at Valerie and me for a reply.

Valerie's face lit up immediately. She looked around at all the stunned men, the rest of the village had no idea they were 'secretly married'. All eyes moved to us. I felt my cheeks burn a little bit at all the sudden attention, but I held Val close and smiled.

"Yes, father! We need to arrange this at once. Maybe a wedding will cheer this village up after this disaster."

"I think we should also make it a memorial." Spoke Valerie softly. "I want to honor everyone who was killed by the Wolf, and Solomon's evil men. I want to honor Lucie."

Suzette started sobbing again, clutching at her daughter with a mixture of pride and solemnity. Everyone knows she's lost the most from this ordeal; her firstborn child from her first love, the man she thought was her husband, and to some extent her dignity. She looked like she wanted to vanish, but was so proud of her daughter, she couldn't do it yet.

The men took Cesaire's remains and dragged him out of the house and towards the village waste fields. They were going to burn his body out there. We all wanted to make sure he couldn't come back, but the men didn't make it a public affair; to spare poor Suzette from anyone else ever knowing it was really her husband that had caused them all so much grief. I could see it written across the lines in her face how grateful she was for that.

Throughout the day, people became curious about the stench and the smoke emanating from the waste area of the village, but no one ever went out there to check. The villagers were too busy celebrating the end of Solomon and the possibility that there were no more wolves to terrorize them to notice that Valerie had set up a small memorial on the slab that formerly held animal sacrifices to the Wolf. But soon enough I watched from the center of the courtyard, where Val was leaning up against my chest singing along with the revelers, a small group of people I recognized as Lucie's friends, lay down winter flowers and more candles to add to the memorial. I bent down to kiss the top of Val's head and pointed to the memorial so she could witness the goodwill. She watched them all kneel and start praying before she turned to look at me, tears filling up her smiling eyes.

Father August was arranging vines and flowers along all of the church columns as I walked through the front doors. He stopped to look at me, bowing slightly before returning to his task. Today Valerie and I are going to get married—officially, and actually with witnesses this time. I bite down on an apple as I walk through the aisle, remembering how Peter ran with me the night everything happened. A strange thought came to my mind then, if Peter was a Wolf, how could he have ever stepped on holy ground without reacting? What made him so different?

"Father, I have a question!" I called back to the priest giving final touches to the flowers on the last column.

"Yes, Henry?"

"What could prevent a creature of unholy origin from ever crossing over Holy Ground? Is there anything that would change or deflect the protection of Holy Ground?"

Father August blinked at me several times, confused while trying to sort out any answer. "Well, the Holy Word says nothing of this, but… I would imagine that if such any such creature had a pure heart, I suppose God's protection against evil would not obstruct it. If its heart and mind were truly good, it would be no different than one of God's children. It would be safe here." He sounded like he was satisfied with his own words, nodded at me and inquired as to why I would ask such a thing.

"He really meant it then. Before… before we saved Valerie. He was good all along, he just happened to…be a wolf too."

"What are you going on about, Henry? Who?"

"_Peter! _He was able to change in church grounds, and saved all those girls from Solomon's men! He… he could cross into Holy Ground when Cesaire could not…"

Father August looked taken aback. I don't think he knew about Peter being a Wolf. He stepped back, looking at the floor.

"Did he have a proper funeral? Were there words spoken at his grave?" he asked, surprising me.

"Yes, Father. I spoke at his grave."

He sighed, and nodded his head in approval. "Good. God's child will surely find his way home." Then he walked away to set up the altar with candles.

I was relieved to hear that the priest didn't judge Peter for being a Wolf. I felt tears sting my eyes as I walked outside. _He was going home._ And I was about to marry the girl that came between us. I bit down on the apple again, considering the way things were going to be from now on.


End file.
